proposito de año nuevo
by dany16
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. Decir que Isabella tuvo "un percance" cuando el desgarro del vestido fue más estruendoso que los "sí, quiero" de los novios era decir poco. El horrible vestido amarillo estalló en medio de la ceremonia.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. Decir que Isabella tuvo "un percance" cuando el desgarro del vestido fue más estruendoso que los "sí, quiero" de los novios era decir poco. El horrible vestido amarillo estalló en medio de la ceremonia.  
Bella siempre había tenido unas curvas envidiables, pero estar medio desnuda en una capilla no era precisamente el look que había buscado para la boda de su ex. Un amigo del novio la ayudó a ocultar tan inoportunas curvas bajo una chaqueta, pero cuando esperaba una helada mirada de desaprobación por parte del guapísimo Edward Cullen, su reacción habitual cuando se trataba de ella, lo que recibió fue un beso que estuvo a punto de derretir lo que quedaba de aquella pesadilla de vestido…  
Capítulo 1

–Queridos hermanos –empezó a decir el sacerdote–. Estamos aquí reunidos para…

Cometer un error de proporciones gigantescas, pensaba yo, conteniendo el aliento, inmóvil como una estatua, temiendo que saltaran las costuras de mi vestido de dama de honor.

En cualquier momento iba a salir disparada del vestido tubo color amarillo vómito y la boda sería para siempre recordada como aquella en la que la dama de honor lo enseñó todo. No es que yo sea particularmente pudorosa, todo lo contrario. He bailado sobre muchas mesas, pero prefiero no revelar mis intimidades al tío abuelo Henry en medio de una boda.

Algunas chicas se pasan la vida soñando con ser damas de honor. Una oye hablar de eso como si fuera el objetivo de toda una vida. Yo tenía una lista de objetivos para mi vida. Quería construir un robot, ir a Perú (siempre me han gustado las llamas), trabajar para la NASA. ¿Pero ser dama de honor en una boda? No, eso no estaba en mi lista.

Mis padres se habían casado cuando tenían veintiún años. Se habían colocado frente a un altar como el que tenía delante, llevando una indumentaria que en circunstancias normales no se habrían puesto ni muertos, habían hecho los votos tradicionales: en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe, bla, bla, bla, y luego se habían divorciado cuando yo tenía ocho años. Y eso me enseñó una cosa: que una boda no es más que una fiesta con otro nombre.

Como el cuello era lo único que podía mover sin hacer saltar las costuras del vestido, giré la cabeza para mirar hacia un lado. Tras el bosque de fascinantes y absurdos sombreros que me hicieron pensar en un OVNI, podía ver la puerta de la capilla, que llevaba a un bonito cementerio privado cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Me alegraba de que fuera bonito porque estaba segura de que acabaría allí más pronto que tarde.

_Aquí yace Bella, que salió disparada de su vestido en el momento más inconveniente de su corta y poco satisfactoria vida y murió de vergüenza._

La capilla estaba abarrotada de gente y llena de extravagantes adornos florales. El fuerte aroma de los lirios se comía todo el oxígeno, mezclándose desagradablemente con el olor de varios perfumes. Francamente, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

El sacerdote seguía hablando, con una voz que podría haber grabado como cura para el insomnio.

–Si alguien conoce alguna razón para que estas dos personas no se unan en matrimonio, que hable ahora…

¿Alguna razón?

Lo diría de broma.

Yo podría darle al menos diez razones sin tener que pararme a pensar.

Número uno: el novio era un cabronazo.

Número dos: se había acostado con la hermana de la novia y al menos dos amigas de la novia.

Número tres: faltaban tres días para Navidad. ¿Y quién demonios era tan tonto como para casarse cuando deberían estar comprando regalos y metiendo pavos en el horno?

Número cuatro: hacía demasiado frío para llevar un vestido de tirantes y si aquello no acababa pronto tendría que tomar la cena de Nochebuena en el hospital, con una neumonía.

Número cinco…

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –mi hermana Rosalie me dio un codazo en las costillas, sin pensar en las frágiles costuras del vestido, que me quedaba estrechísimo.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Las dos sabíamos que no estaba bien, coño, por eso había aceptado acompañarme. Pero no era el momento de contarse confidencias mientras tomábamos unos mojitos. Para ser sincera, si me pasara un mojito no sabría si bebérmelo o ahogarme en él.

Se me daban bien las estadísticas y podría decirte ahora mismo que esa boda tenía un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de terminar en lágrimas. Probablemente las mías.

–Deberías haberte negado cuando te pidieron que fueses dama de honor –me dijo Rosie al oído–. Todo el mundo sabe que estuviste saliendo con Mike.

Y allí estaba, allí mismo, la razón número cinco por la que el novio y la novia no deberían casarse. Porque una vez el novio había dicho que quería casarse conmigo.

Pero yo le había dicho que no. Jamás había tenido ambiciones de ser dama de honor y menos de ser una novia. Pensaba que si me quería, eso daría igual. ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso una boda? Eso no evitaba que las parejas rompiesen. Lo único que importaba era estar juntos, ¿no?

Aparentemente, no.

Mike resultó ser un hombre muy tradicional. Trabajaba en un banco de inversiones y necesitaba una esposa dispuesta a dedicarle su vida para ayudarle a escalar profesionalmente. Y a mí nunca me han gustado las escaleras. Intenté explicarle que yo estaba tan ilusionada con mi propia carrera como él con la suya y su respuesta había sido dejarme plantada. En público, además, para que todo el mundo supiera quién había dejado a quién.

Reconozco que me dolió, pero no tanto como tener que admitir que había perdido diez meses de mi vida con un tipo que no estaba ni remotamente interesado en mí.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me miraba con expresión acusadora, como si hubiera ido allí a propósito para estropearle la boda a la novia o para castigar a Mike por no haberme elegido a mí.

Pues de eso nada, me habría gustado gritar. A ver quién de los dos estaba siendo castigado.

¿Qué chica con dos dedos de frente aparecería en la boda de su ex vestida como si fuera un condón gigante?

¿Era culpa mía que Jessica hubiese querido dejar bien claro quién era la novia y quién la dama de honor?

Aunque yo tenía una parte de culpa. Podría haber rechazado la invitación, pero entonces todo el mundo habría pensado que andaba llorando por las esquinas y una tiene su orgullo.

Eso fue lo primero que nos enseñó mi madre: no dejar que un hombre sepa que te ha roto el corazón. Tal vez por eso mi padre la abandonó, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Noté que me ardían las mejillas y pensé que el color rojo debía quedar fatal con el amarillo vómito del vestido. Creo que la descripción oficial era "amanecer escarchado", pero si algún día viese un amanecer de este color no sacaría un pie de la cama.

¿Lo peor de todo? Él estaba mirándome. No, no Mike, que no había mirado en mi dirección ni una sola vez, el cobarde.

Edward Cullen, uno de los testigos, era quien estaba mirándome. Antiguo compañero de facultad de Mike, aunque en los últimos tiempos no tenían mucha relación, se había convertido en un abogado famoso. La verdad, me había sorprendido que aceptase ser uno de los testigos, pero desde que empezó a trabajar en el banco, Mike solo salía con gente que podía ayudarlo profesionalmente.

Edward Cullen estaba como un tren. En serio, para morirse. En el apartado de atractivo físico, aquel hombre había recibido un regalo de los dioses.

Desgraciadamente, cuando los dioses decidieron proveerlo de un cerebro fabuloso, un atractivo impresionante y un cuerpo increíble, debieron pensar que ya le habían dado demasiado y decidieron reservarse el sentido del humor.

Y era una pena porque Edward Cullen tenía una boca asombrosa. Sus labios formaban una curva sensual perfecta, que seguramente sería aún más perfecta si sonriera. Pero Edward Cullen no sonreía nunca. Jamás. Y no sonreía mientras me miraba. Estaba claro que no le hacía gracia verme allí. Tampoco me hacía gracia a mí.

Seguramente era la primera vez que estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Nos habíamos conocido la misma noche que conocí a Mike y, aunque nos encontrábamos a menudo en bares y fiestas, apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de frases. Yo sabía que no era mi tipo. Edward me miraba mal y ya estaba harta de hombres que me criticaban.

A Mike no le gustaba nada que yo fuese ingeniero y siempre insistía en que me pusiera vestidos muy femeninos para compensar. Era lógico que la relación no llegara a ningún sitio.

Edward lanzó sobre mí una mirada helada en ese preciso instante. Sus ojos eran oscuros, peligrosos, y mi estómago dio un vuelco.

Pero le devolví la mirada, pagando mi enfado con él.

Odiaba que me hiciera sentir de ese modo. No le caía bien, eso era evidente. Y a mí no me gustaba él. Éramos dos personas totalmente opuestas. Yo era divertida, afable y sincera sobre mis sentimientos. Él era hermético, reservado y frío como el interior de una nevera.

En más de una ocasión había sentido la tentación de lanzarme sobre él con un lanzallamas para ver si podía descongelarlo.

Me había llevado a casa una vez, una noche que Mike estaba tan borracho que no podía caminar y mucho menos conducir. Una noche que yo había intentado olvidar. Habíamos estado celebrando un ascenso en mi trabajo, algo que por alguna razón había puesto a Mike muy nervioso.

Edward conducía un Volvo plateado, el coche más sexy del planeta, que estaba limpio como una patena. No había ni un papelito tirado por el suelo, ni una botella de agua vacía (aunque cuando me dejó en casa seguramente habría restos de saliva en el asiento). Sus trajes eran de Armani o de Tom Ford, llevaba los zapatos brillantes y las camisas blancas almidonadas.

Pero tras esa imagen tan cuidada y pulida había algo crudo y elemental que ningún traje de chaqueta, por perfecto que fuese, podía esconder.

Yo llevaba mi vestido negro favorito esa noche y recuerdo que no me miró ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera las piernas, que son estupendas, especialmente cuando me pongo zapatos de tacón de aguja (para estar guapa hay que sufrir). No se había molestado en disimular su desaprobación entonces y tampoco lo hacía ahora.

Su mirada ardiente se deslizó hasta mi escote y frunció los labios en un gesto de censura.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de levantarme para decir que yo no había elegido el vestido, que era otro truco por parte de la novia para hacerme quedar mal. Sinceramente, mis pechos son demasiado grandes para este vestido y los pechos no suelen aparecer en la lista de invitados a una boda.

Pero Edward Cullen parecía pensar que no deberían haber sido invitados en absoluto.

¿La verdad? Aquel hombre me intimidaba un poco y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Yo soy una mujer moderna e independiente. Jamás me visto de rosa y nunca en la vida me he puesto a balbucear tontadas frente a un cochecito de bebé. Mis materias favoritas han sido siempre las matemáticas, la física y la tecnología. Siempre sacaba mejores notas que los chicos, algo que solía cabrearlos sobremanera, pero ese era su problema, no el mío. Tengo un título en ingeniería aeronáutica y estoy trabajando en un proyecto relacionado con satélites. No puedo contarte más o tendría que matarte, ya sabes.

Me encanta mi trabajo, me excita más que cualquier hombre, pero tal vez es por eso por lo que me cargo constantemente mi vida sentimental.

Todo el tiempo.

En serio, ¿cómo una mujer inteligente puede meter tanto la pata? He intentado aplicar a mi vida sentimental los métodos de análisis que aplico en mi trabajo, pero nunca he conseguido extraer ningún dato significativo salvo que meter la pata duele un montón.

Rosie y yo hemos visto a mi madre hacer malabarismos por hombres que luego la dejaban plantada, de modo que debo llevarlo en los genes. Como he dicho, no se nos dan bien las relaciones, probablemente por eso estoy sentada aquí ahora, viendo a mi ex casarse con otra.

Mientras respiraba el olor a moho y polvo de la vieja capilla pensé en cuántas promesas se habrían hecho allí para romperlas un par de años después.

Y allí mismo, en ese momento, tomé una decisión.

Se acabaron los sentimientos.

Los sentimientos solo llevaban al desengaño y yo estaba harta de sufrir.

Aunque nunca he sido el tipo de chica que espera al lado del teléfono, rezando para que suene. No, no. Si un hombre quería jugar a eso conmigo, lo borraba de mis contactos. Pero eso no significaba que no me hiciera daño. Y francamente, ¿para qué?

–He tomado una decisión para el nuevo año –arriesgándome a que saltaran las costuras del vestido, me incliné hacia Rosie–. Y voy a empezar ahora mismo.

–¿Jamás volverás a ponerte un vestido de color amarillo vómito? Buena idea.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Estoy harta de las relaciones románticas. ¿Para qué molestarse? Puedo ir al cine con mis amigas, puedo charlar con mis amigas, puedo contarle mis penas a mis amigas y reírme con ellas.

–¿Esa es tu decisión para el nuevo año?

–Todo lo que necesito en la vida lo tengo con mis amigas. Salvo una cosa…

Rosie carraspeó.

–Bueno, siempre puedes…

–No, no puedo. Para eso necesito un hombre. Pero solo para eso. A partir de ahora, voy a utilizar a los hombres para el sexo. Nada más.

–Intuyo que esta resolución va a ser incluso más divertida que la de dejar el chocolate.

Siempre podía contar con mi hermana para que me apoyase, pensé, irónica.

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencida estaba de que era una idea fantástica.

–Debería haberlo hecho antes –hablaba por un lado de la boca, intentando no llamar más la atención de los desagradables invitados–. En lugar de buscar un hombre que me haga reír y esté interesado en mí de verdad, en lugar de preguntarme qué puedo hacer por su carrera, buscaré hombres guapísimos que solo quieran pasarlo bien.

–Si eso es lo único que te interesa podrías empezar por Edward Cullen –susurró Rosie–. Está para comérselo.

Ah, entonces no era yo sola.

El problema era que yo no quería encontrar sexy a Edward Cullen. No quería pensar en él desnudo o preguntarme cómo sería besarlo. Yo no le gustaba, eso estaba claro, y turbaba mi sentido del orden y la justicia que lo encontrase atractivo.

Aparté la mirada durante unos segundos, pero no aguanté mucho tiempo y volví a mirarlo. Era un cierto consuelo que todas las mujeres por debajo de los noventa años estuvieran mirándolo también. Si esa cosa llamada _sex appeal_ existía, Edward la tenía a puñados. Era el tipo de hombre que te hacía pensar en el pecado y eso no era bueno cuando una estaba sentada en una iglesia, intentando que no se le saliesen las tetas por el escote.

Estaba deseando ir al baño para desabrochar el maldito vestido y darle a mis costillas la libertad que merecían.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquella boda?

Daos el "sí, quiero" de una maldita vez e id a vivir vuestras vidas hasta que descubráis que lo que deberíais haber dicho es "no quiero".

Pero Mike y Jessica estaban mirándose a los ojos y recitando mensajes personalizados que llevaban escritos en un papel.

"Prometo amarte y cuidarte para siempre".

"Prometo no cancelar nunca tu suscripción al canal de deportes".

(Bueno, esto me lo he invitado, pero tú ya me entiendes).

Me pregunté entonces, no sé por qué, si Edward Cullen había llevado a su hermana pequeña a la boda, una chica morena, sofisticada y elegante como él, que de vez en cuando lo miraba con cara de adoración, como si fuera un dios. A mí eso me parece antinatural.

Por favor, yo adoro a mi hermana, pero algunos días me gustaría meterle un dedo en el ojo. Por supuesto, aquellos seres perfectos jamás mostrarían emoción en público. Seguramente nunca discutían y eran de los que creían que el matrimonio era "un viaje emocionante".

Yo siempre me mareo en los viajes.

Gracias al poco ejemplar comportamiento de nuestros padres, mi hermana y yo éramos un desastre cuando se trataba de relaciones sentimentales. Aunque no faltaban hombres en nuestras vidas, al contrario. Los hombres siempre se sentían atraídos por la hermosura de Rosie y su preciosa sonrisa. Pensaban que era frágil y necesitaba protección. Luego, cuando descubrían que era cinturón negro de kárate y podía romperle los huesos a un hombre de una patada, salían corriendo.

Hubo un hombre una vez, pero si se me ocurriese mencionar su nombre mi hermana me partiría la cara, de modo que era un tema que no se tocaba.

Cuando pensaba que la boda no iba a terminar nunca, el sacerdote le dijo al novio, con tono benevolente, que podía besar a la novia. Claro que Mike había estado besando a la novia y a la mitad de sus amigas durante seis meses sin pedir permiso, pero a nadie parecía importarle eso.

Y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si el beso era para que yo lo viera, para recordarme que me había dejado plantada.

Era todo muy Hollywood, sin choque de narices o momentos incómodos, todo muy ensayado; la clase de beso hecho para los demás, no para reflejar lo que sentías por dentro.

Con mucha lengua, además.

Rosie fingió una arcada a mi lado.

Ah, cuánto quiero a mi hermana.

Y entonces, por fin, todo terminó.

Yo dejé escapar un largo suspiro de alivio…

Y las costuras de mi vestido estallaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estaba medio desnuda en medio de la capilla. No solo llevando un condón como vestido sino un condón roto y, de repente, nadie estaba mirando a los novios sino a mí. Aunque era lógico porque había mucho que ver. A veces me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero esta no era una de ellas.

¿Por qué, ay, por qué no me había puesto sujetador?

Lo había intentado, pero se transparentaba porque el vestido era de poliéster, así que, por vanidad, decidí que si tenía que ponerme aquella cosa horrible, al menos no llevaría marcas.

Otra mala decisión.

Las costuras del vestido se habían abierto por ambos lados simultáneamente, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba. Me sentía como un plátano saliendo de su cáscara, pero seguramente debía parecer una de esas chicas que salían de un pastel en las despedidas de soltero.

Era la dama de honor en pelotas.

Todo el mundo me miraba, transfigurados de horror y profundamente aliviados porque no les había pasado a ellos. Pero nunca podría haberles pasado a ellos porque esas cosas solo me pasaban a mí. Mi vida tenía por costumbre estallar, claro que normalmente no lo hacía de manera tan literal.

El frío en la vieja capilla conspiraba para hacer que mis pezones se levantasen e intenté cubrirlos con las manos, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba empeorando la situación. No solo estaba desnuda sino tocándome a mí misma.

Por primera vez en muchos años, empecé a rezar:

"Llévame ahora. Fulmíname con un rayo".

Mi madre siempre había insistido en que llevásemos ropa interior limpia, por si acaso teníamos un accidente, pero no creo que pensara en este tipo de accidente cuando nos daba ese consejo. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso, pero no había pensado que mi ropa interior, o la falta de ella, fuera a ser un problema. Todas las chicas solteras esperan ligar en una boda, pero yo era realista. Ningún hombre iba a ligar con una chica que llevaba un condón gigantesco como vestido. No me malinterpretes, yo estoy por el sexo seguro. De hecho, siempre insisto en que se pongan condón, pero normalmente no tenía que_ meterme_ en uno.

El vestido era un tubo apretado hasta los pies, de modo que tenía que caminar como una geisha. Ni siquiera podía salir corriendo. Era como una sirena, pero sin un mar en el que ahogarme. Escapar sería un proceso lento, patoso, con las tetas dando saltos.

Histérica, intenté agarrar la tela que se había deslizado hasta mi cintura y cubrirme con ella, pero era como intentar cubrir el Big Ben con un pañuelo.

Muerta de vergüenza, oí que mi hermana soltaba una carcajada. Se estaba partiendo. Rosie tenía un problema con la risa; no podía controlarla. Oírla reír normalmente me hacía reír a mí también, pero cualquier deseo de reír fue aplastado por la mirada helada y reprobadora de Edward Cullen.

Mientras todos los demás me miraban en horrorizado silencio (y te aseguro que no me miraban la cara) él se dirigió hacia mí como un guerrero dispuesto a repeler el ataque de un ejército enemigo.

Esperé que Rosie se levantara para ejecutar una de esas increíbles patadas de kárate que lo dejase aplastado en el suelo, pero la inútil de mi hermana estaba partiéndose de risa. Y Edward seguía dirigiéndose hacia mí. Imaginé que harían falta muchas patadas para aplastar a un hombre como él y me eché a temblar porque, aunque estuviese falto en el apartado emocional, físicamente era espectacular. Pero vamos, de encogerse el estómago, de quedarte sin fuerza de voluntad, devastador total. Un hombre al que una no podía mirar sin pensar en el sexo.

Sus ojos oscuros, brillantes, estaban concentrados en mí, como un misil láser programado para destruir.

Su papel como testigo era apoyar al novio y resolver los problemas que pudiese haber durante la ceremonia y en aquel momento yo era el problema. O al menos, mis pechos lo eran. Por su expresión, parecía pensar que unos pechos como los míos no deberían salir de casa sin un permiso especial.

Las tías ancianas habían girado la cabeza, pero sus maridos me miraban con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Me recordaban a esas criaturas marinas que viven en el fondo del mar… los peces abisales. Estaba preguntándome si, además de todo, por mi culpa habría que añadir un par de fiambres más al cementerio de la capilla cuando Edward llegó a mi lado y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre mis hombros.

Bueno, decir que "la puso" era demasiado amable porque prácticamente me la tiró encima, pero en cualquier caso mis saltarines pechos estaban a salvo, enterrados debajo de Tom Ford. La chaqueta estaba calentita y olía de maravilla. Olía a él.

–¡Levántate! –era una orden, no una petición y yo abrí la boca para explicar que mis piernas eran prácticamente inútiles bajo el vestido de tubo. Pero él puso una mano en mi espalda, empujándome hacia el pasillo.

Íbamos por el pasillo. Eso es: yo, Bella Swan, iba caminando por el pasillo de una iglesia con un hombre, algo que había jurado no hacer nunca. Claro que lo hacía marcha atrás y medio desnuda, así que seguramente no contaba.

Pasé al lado de un mar de rostros, todos con la boca abierta. Me recordaban un nido de pajaritos esperando que su madre les llevase algo de comer… y yo no estaba dándoles solo un jugoso cotilleo, les estaba dando un banquete.

Y, aparte del fascinado horror, estaba la diversión que algunos sentían al ser testigos de la humillación pública de otra persona. Estarían hablando de aquel momento durante semanas. ¿Semanas? Años. Una cosa era segura: nunca volvería a confiar en un condón.

Pero tenía problemas más inmediatos de los que preocuparme.

No sabía dónde íbamos.

Era una capilla privada en la finca de una mansión. New York estaba llena de sitios así porque desde que empezó la crisis incluso los ricos buscaban alguna forma de conseguir dinero. Alquilar la polvorienta capilla familiar para bodas, haciendo que los menos privilegiados creyesen por un día que era así como vivían normalmente, era una manera inteligente de hacerlo. Y a mí no me parecía más falso que intercambiar promesas de amor eterno para luego separarse un par de años después. En otras palabras, si nada de aquello significaba nada, ¿por qué no soltarse el pelo? Si vestirte como un merengue te hace feliz, hazlo, (pero, por favor, que el vestido te quede bien).

Todo el mundo quería casarse en aquella capilla en particular, no por razones religiosas sino porque la puerta era muy bonita y daba bien en las fotos.

–¡Ay, Dios, las fotos! –exclamé–. ¿Qué pasa con las fotos?

Me había detenido de golpe, pero Edward me empujó hacia una habitación y cerró la puerta.

Estábamos los dos solos y el silencio era atronador.

Miré alrededor y vi que estábamos en una habitación con paredes forradas de madera y retratos de duques muy serios sobre caballos más serios todavía. En una esquina había un árbol de Navidad, sin adornos caseros como los que Rosie y yo teníamos en nuestro apartamento, sino adornos de diseño.

Estaba segura de que no deberíamos estar allí, pero por lo visto a Edward no le importaba proteger los bienes de nuestro anfitrión. Estaba más interesado en esconder mis "bienes" al resto de los invitados.

¿Qué iba a decir yo?

¿Cuál era la correcta etiqueta para un serio problema de vestuario?

Tenía la impresión de que intentar huir no iba a servir de mucho y pedirle hilo y aguja sería como pedir una taza de té para escapar del Titanic.

–Esto… bonita chaqueta –dije por fin.

Como él estaba en mangas de camisa, podía ver los masculinos músculos marcándose bajo la tela. Empezaba a mostrar señales de una barba incipiente y tenía unas pestañas largas y espesas, enmarcando unos ojos que eran indecentemente sexys. Lo único que los estropeaba era un brillo de furia.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo,

–¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte un vestido tan revelador?

–No lo elegí yo.

–Pues deberías haberte negado a llevarlo –replicó él, su mirada clavada en la mía.

Estaba claro que no tenía ningún interés en mis pechos desnudos y me dije a mí misma que eso no me molestaba.

Lo que me molestaba era esa expresión tan desaprobadora en un rostro tan apuesto.

Estaba segura de que era un gran abogado. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de Derecho practicaba, pero fuera el que fuera seguro que era el mejor porque si yo estuviera en el estrado y él me mirase de esa forma tan penetrante, confesaría lo que hiciera falta.

"Si, señoría, es cierto que el día veintidós de diciembre llevaba un condón gigantesco como vestido… no, yo no sabia que sería arrestada por comportamiento indecente. Se supone que los condones solo fallan en un 2% de los casos, pero en mi caso fue un 150%. Sí, señoría, entiendo que eso tuvo serias consecuencias: boda interruptus".

Me pregunté entonces por qué Edward parecía tan enfadado.

Al fin y al cabo, Mike se había casado con otra. De hecho, el episodio podría llamarse "escape por los pelos".

Y, de repente, empecé a enfadarme. Yo era la víctima de un crimen contra la moda, inocente por completo salvo por mis proporciones y no pensaba disculparme por el tamaño de mis pechos.

Además, el estómago me hacía cosas raras. No tenía ganas de vomitar, pero me sentía desfallecida y un poco mareada.

Aquel hombre, sin embargo, era espectacularmente sexy y todo lo que salía de su boca hacía que desease agarrarlo y hacerle de todo. Lo cual era imposible porque Edward era un hombre que se controlaba fieramente a sí mismo y siempre se portaba de manera impecable. Imagino que los abogados no pueden soltarse el pelo.

–Joder, Bella . ¿Qué haces aquí? Eres la reina de las malas decisiones –hablaba con los dientes apretados, como si temiese dejar escapar una larga sarta de insultos si abría la boca.

Francamente, me sorprendió que dijese "joder".

Pero ya que lo había dicho, empecé a pensar en ello. No en la palabra, sino en el acto. No podía evitarlo. En realidad, había estado pensado en ello mucho antes de que pronunciase esa palabra. Dudaba que ninguna mujer pudiese mirar a Edward y no pensar en ello. No en amor o en romance, ya me entiendes. No era el tipo de hombre de rosas y corazoncitos. No podía imaginarlo arriesgándose a ensuciar su traje de chaqueta por cambiar un pañal o remangándose la planchada camisa hasta el codo para fregar una sartén. ¿Pero el sexo? Ah, eso sí. Solo había que mirarlo para saber que aquel hombre lo sabría todo sobre el sexo… ardiente, pecaminoso, sudoroso.

Me habría gustado preguntarle si podría impartir algunas clases, pero entonces recordé que, según él, yo no hacía más que tomar malas decisiones.

Qué listo.

Una puede soportar muchas cosas, pero empezaba a estar hasta las narices. Cuando trabajas en un mundo dominado por hombres, como yo, te acostumbras a que te juzguen. En general, para mí no es ningún problema. Si algunos tienen problemas con su ego masculino es cosa suya, no mía.

Ocasionalmente, me peleo con algún idiota y no iba a dejar que un hombre al que apenas conocía y que controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos como un robot me dijese si tomaba buenas o malas decisiones.

Así que me erguí todo lo que pude y empujé mi pecho hacia delante (menos mal que llevaba la chaqueta).

–¿Perdona? ¿Quién te da derecho a juzgarme?

–Podríamos empezar por recordar que ahora mismo estás desnuda de cintura para arriba. Arregla ese vestido, por favor. Soy testigo del novio y tengo obligaciones.

Y yo estaba dispuesta a jurar que las cumpliría de maravilla.

Ay, Dios, tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas.

–El vestido no tiene arreglo. Y yo no he podido negarme porque este es el vestido que Jessica quería que me pusiera.

–¿Jessica quería que estuvieras medio desnuda el día de su boda? No lo creo –Edward lanzó sobre mí una mirada que hubiese aterrorizado a todo un ejército–. El problema es que no sabes decir que no.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exploté yo.

Considerando que estaba medio desnuda, explotar no era buena idea. Como era muy expresiva, tendía a darle énfasis a mis palabras moviendo mucho las manos. Hasta un segundo antes, mis manos estaban sujetando las solapas de la chaqueta, pero de pronto se agitaban locamente para actuar en mi defensa.

Desgraciadamente, no eran la única parte de mí que se agitaba locamente.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y vi entonces que había dejado de mirarme a la cara.

De repente, éramos cuatro en la habitación.

Él, yo y mis pechos.

Luego, su mirada se clavó en la mía y ese fue el momento en el que descubrí que mirar a alguien podía hacer que ardieses por dentro.

–Que no puedo decir que no.

Aunque no era el mejor momento para pronunciar esa frase porque, evidentemente, los dos estábamos pensando en el sexo.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Bella? ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?

–El orgullo es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Si no hubiera venido, todo el mundo habría pensado que tengo el corazón roto.

–¿Y no es así?

La pregunta me sorprendió tanto como la voz ronca con que la había pronunciado.

Nosotros no teníamos una relación que incluyese intercambio de confidencias. Esa era una pregunta muy personal y yo no tenía intención de responder.

No le he contado a Rosie lo mal que me sentía, aunque mi hermana lo sabía, por supuesto. Por eso estaba allí. Por solidaridad, incluso en ausencia de una confesión. Esa era una de las reglas no escritas entre hermanas.

La segunda era que nos iríamos de allí en cuanto fuera posible, de vuelta a nuestro apartamento para ahogar los recuerdos de aquel día horrible con una botella de vino mientras envolvíamos regalos y terminábamos de colocar los adornos navideños.

No tenía el corazón roto por Mike. Era más bien la pena de enfrentarme con otra prueba más de lo imposible que eran las relaciones.

Estaba de luto por el fracaso del cuento de hadas, lo cual era ridículo porque yo nunca había creído en cuentos de hadas.

–Bella, responde a mi pregunta –su voz estaba cargada de una emoción que no reconocí. Pero debía ser ira, ya que esa era la única emoción de la que parecía capaz cuando se trataba de mí–. ¿Tienes el corazón roto?

La pregunta quedó colgada en el aire. Un momento antes estaba helada, pero de repente querría abrir una ventana porque el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado.

–A menos que seas cardiólogo, el estado de mi corazón no es asunto tuyo –respondí por fin.

Podía estar escondiendo mis sentimientos, pero no podía esconder nada más, así que levanté las manos para cerrar la chaqueta… pero Edward llegó a mi lado antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Sus largos y fuertes dedos masculinos se enredaron con los míos y, al hacerlo, rozó mis pechos sin querer. Sentí un escalofrío… no, algo más. Fue como caer sobre una verja electrificada.

Los dos nos quedamos inmóviles.

El único sonido en la habitación eran nuestras respiraciones. O tal vez solo mi respiración.

Edward estaba muy cerca de mí, mis ojos al nivel de su oscura mandíbula, los labios fruncidos y esos increíbles ojos que parecían decir: "la que se acuesta conmigo es afortunada".

Justo en ese momento yo querría ser esa afortunada.

Sabía que Edward no era el hombre adecuado para mí. Era un poco como la comida basura, algo que uno quiere aun sabiendo que carece de valor nutricional y que, además, engorda y suele sentar fatal.

Me daba igual la boda. Me daba igual que estuvieran hablando de mí durante décadas, lo único que quería era sentir esa boca sobre la mía y descubrir si besarlo era tan excitante como yo creía.

¿Y por qué no?

Aquel día había sido un completo desastre y al menos debería llevarme un recuerdo decente que me consolase durante las terribles horas que seguirían a aquella boda.

Diciéndome a mí misma que estaba haciéndonos un favor a los dos, lo agarré por la pechera de la camisa y estaba a punto de tirar de él cuando edward, murmurando algo, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta.

Chocamos, apretándonos el uno contra el otro como dos animales salvajes en época de apareamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Manos, caras, bocas, cualquier parte que pudiera tocarse se tocaba, y aunque yo no sabía quién había dado el primer paso, me daba igual porque su boca era cálida y sabia y el beso confirmaba lo que yo ya sospechaba: que Edward Cullen era el hombre más sexy sobre la faz de la tierra.

Fuera lo que fuera, aquel no era un beso ensayado para los demás.

Dudaba que alguno de los dos supiera o le importase que hubiese alguien mirando. Estábamos tan concentrados el uno en el otro, tan absortos en el momento que si un caballo hubiera saltado de uno de los cuadros para galopar por la habitación no nos habríamos dado ni cuenta.

Al sentir el erótico roce de su lengua dejé escapar un gemido. Lo que estaba haciendo conectaba un millón de circuitos dentro de mí, despertando una reacción en cadena… tanto que pensé que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Me daba igual que no sonriese nunca porque su boca estaba hecha para besar y lo demostraba con cada delicioso roce de su lengua. Le eché los brazos al cuello, apretándome contra él. Era musculoso, duro, cuadrado. Bajo el carísimo traje de chaqueta, Edward Cullen era perfecto. Lo que estaba desgarrado era mi vestido, mi cuerpo, mi reputación.

Sin poder contenerme, cubrí la bragueta de su pantalón con la mano y lo sentí duro y grueso debajo.

–_Dios_… –murmuró él, aplastándome contra la pared. Sus manos habían pasado de la chaqueta a mis pechos y sentí un delicioso escalofrío de excitación cuando rozó mis pezones con los pulgares.

Normalmente cierro los ojos cuando me besan, pero esta vez no lo hice.

Los de Edward Cullen, oscurecidos de deseo, estaban clavados en los míos. Era la experiencia más sexy de mi vida y no quería perderme ni un solo segundo.

No era capaz de formar ningún pensamiento coherente, pero sabía que me había equivocado en una cosa…

Edward Cullen no era un buen chico. Era un mal chico con un buen traje de chaqueta.

El calor entre nosotros superaba cualquier escala, la química era intensa, ardiente. Edward enterró los dedos en mi pelo, haciendo que las horquillas que lo sujetaban salieran despedidas, mientras me besaba ardientemente.

Murmuró algo en italiano y yo estaba a punto de pedirle que tradujese cuando decidí que no quería que lo hiciera. Saber lo que estaba diciendo podría estropearlo todo. No había manera de saber qué estaba pasando o por qué y lo mejor sería no complicar las cosas.

Sentí la presión de su duro muslo entre los míos y las costuras se abrieron un poco más. Si el vestido de dama de honor no estaba ya destrozado del todo, lo estaría en aquel momento, pero creo que Edward no se daba cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado devorando mi boca.

La anticipación estaba a punto de matarme mientras acariciaba el interior de mis muslos, pero cuando empezó a tocarme con esos dedos largos y sabios, como programados para tocar en el sitio adecuado aunque yo no había dicho una sola palabra, pensé que me desmayaba.

Respirábamos el mismo oxígeno, mordiendo, lamiendo. Era la experiencia más erótica de mi vida. No pensaba en nada salvo en lo maravilloso que era, pero entonces él deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí y lo maravilloso se convirtió en increíble. Tuve que agarrarme a sus hombros con una mano porque se me doblaban las rodillas y si no me sujetaba iba a terminar en el suelo. Pero eso me dejaba una mano libre y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Agarré su miembro y noté que crecía, que se hacía más duro. Mientras lo acariciaba, Edward dejó escapar un gemido ronco y fue el sonido más sexy que había escuchado nunca, más aún porque sabía que era yo quien lo había provocado. Aquel hombre tan frío estaba perdiendo el control y era culpa mía.

Sus dedos eran sabios y cuando encontró el sitio justo con gran puntería empecé a sentir los primeros calambres del orgasmo.

Apenas habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas frases antes de aquel día y, sin embargo, allí estábamos, apretados en un íntimo abrazo.

Edward abrió mis piernas con la rodilla un poco más y siguió usando los dedos, besándome hasta que sentí que todo dentro de mí se derretía. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, y él lo sabía porque estaba allí conmigo, sus dedos controlando lo que sentía, su boca respirando mis jadeos.

–Córrete –me ordenó, en voz baja.

Normalmente, yo no solía obedecer órdenes, pero en esta ocasión nuestro objetivo era el mismo y apreté su rígido miembro mientras…

–¿Bella?

Era mi hermana, usando uno de sus frenéticos susurros mientras me buscaba por la capilla. Seguramente habría dejado de reírse el tiempo suficiente como para entender que yo tenía un problema.

"Mierda".

Edward y yo nos miramos, ojos y boca aún unidos. Mi cuerpo suspendido en un estado de intensa excitación.

Por una vez en mi vida, desearía que Rosie no intentase ayudarme.

Allí estaba, al borde del que sabía iba a ser el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, con el hombre más atractivo al que iba a conocer nunca, y mi hermana estaba llamando a la puerta.

Iba a matarla. Lentamente. Si yo tenía que morir de agonía, ella moriría también.

–¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Yo estaba tan excitada que tener a mi hermana llamando a la puerta no hizo que mi pasión se enfriase.

Edward masculló algo sobre mi boca (en varios idiomas, por cierto) y yo estaba a punto de preguntar si había cerrado con cerrojo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Afortunadamente, él estaba frente a mí, como un escudo. Otra razón para agradecer esos anchos hombros.

Con admirable calma, Edward sacó los dedos de donde los tenía y, de alguna forma, consiguió subirme el vestido y cerrar las solapas de la chaqueta al mismo tiempo.

Era impresionante en momentos de crisis; sereno, templado. Rosie me había visto desnuda muchas veces porque nunca cerramos las puertas con cerrojo, de modo que yo estaba más exasperada que avergonzada en ese momento.

Pero entonces miré por encima del hombro de Edward (y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, en serio, porque esos hombros eran lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo) y vi un rostro asustado que no era el de mi hermana.

La hermana de Edward lo miraba como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

Ay, mierda y requetemierda.

La chica tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, como si no pudiera llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Evidentemente, pensaba que yo había corrompido a su querido y adusto hermano. Y tal vez fuese cierto. En ello estaba, desde luego.

Desde el momento que me tocó, no había pensado en otra cosa. Y antes de que me juzgues, puedo decir sin la menor sombra de duda que si este hombre te hubiera besado a ti, tú tampoco habrías pensado en otra cosa.

Edward masculló una palabrota.

–Vuelve a la capilla, Alice.

Era una orden y ella, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, se dio la vuelta sin cuestionarla.

Si me hubiera hablado a mí con ese tono habría regalado su chaqueta de Tom Ford a alguna organización no gubernamental, pero Kiara obedeció como un cachorrito en una clase de obediencia.

Debía ser la sorpresa lo que había impedido que le plantase cara.

Y yo pensando en lo estupendo que sería el sexo sin ligazones emocionales. Daba igual las reglas que usaras, alguien siempre resultaba herido.

Me habría gustado decirle que no se preocupase, que en realidad Edward y yo nos odiábamos, pero la chica había desaparecido y yo me quedé preocupada por algo más que un vestido descosido.

Había creído que no podría estar más avergonzada.

Resultó que también estaba equivocada sobre eso.

Capítulo 4

–La mejor boda a la que he asistido nunca.

Era Nochebuena y Rosie estaba haciendo estiramientos en el suelo del salón, rodeada de regalos a medio envolver. Mi hermana pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo estiramientos y yo había aprendido a dejarle sitio porque en más de una ocasión había terminado con un pie en la cara.

Rosie empezó a hacer kárate a los seis años y luego, a los dieciocho, empezó a estudiar Muay Thai y allí conoció a…

No, no puedo mencionar su nombre. Llamémosle "el que no puede ser nombrado" (y no es el tal Voldemort de Harry Potter, aunque por las sonrisitas de mi hermana creo que también debía tener una varita mágica escondida en alguna parte).

–Me alegro mucho de que lo pasaras bien.

La nieve caía sin cesar al otro lado de las ventanas.

Con el ordenador portátil sobre las piernas, me tapé con la manta del sofá porque no me apetecía sentarme a la mesa y, además, así ahorrábamos en calefacción.

–¿Podemos dejar de hablar de la boda?

Rosie había estado riéndose sin parar durante los tres últimos días.

Y el amor fraternal empezaba a agotarse.

Fingí estar concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador, pero si debía ser sincera apenas había trabajado desde que volvimos de la boda. No podía concentrarme. Mi cerebro estaba repleto con los recuerdos más ardientes de mi vida. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. En él.

Sobre todo, en cómo aquel hombre tan frío había pasado de ignorarme a prácticamente hacer el amor conmigo. El cambio había sido sorprendente y, en fin, excitante. Lo que no era tan excitante era que hubiésemos sido interrumpidos y que no hubiera posibilidad de retomar lo que habíamos dejado a medias, de modo que estaba condenada a morir de frustración sexual. Había intentado hacer algo al respecto, pero ningún vibrador podría compararse jamás con el talento erótico de Edward Cullen. Era como estar viendo una película de misterio a la que hubieran cortado el final. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber qué pasaría después.

Pero nunca lo sabría porque a Edward no le caía bien antes de la boda y después de arruinar el día y marcharme con su chaqueta de Tom Ford debía odiarme a muerte.

Estaba convencida de que se pondría en contacto conmigo, pero por supuesto no lo había hecho. La vida real era un vestido con las costuras descosidas y una humillación pública, no que el hombre más sexy del mundo te llamase por teléfono.

Respondí a otro correo, intentando olvidarme de Edward, y volví a buscar en YouTube, rezando para que nadie hubiese colgado un vídeo con mi ignominioso desnudo. Por el momento estaba teniendo suerte, pero si hubiera podido meterme en un agujero y vivir allí durante un tiempo, lo habría hecho.

–¿Por qué demonios tuviste que entrar en esa alcoba?

–¿Por qué demonios no cerraste la puerta con cerrojo si pensabas tirarte a Edward? –replicó mi hermana–. Por cierto, he envuelto varios regalos de los que compramos por si vienen invitados inesperados. Son los que no tienen etiqueta –Rosie estaba dando patadas al aire, a punto de tirar una lámpara de la mesa. Si la lámpara hubiera sido una persona estaría inconsciente en ese momento. Y se preguntaba por qué los hombres se sentían intimidados por ella…

El sexo con mi hermana seguramente podría ser clasificado como un deporte de riesgo.

Y hablando de sexo…

–¡No estaba tirándome a nadie!

Rosie dejó de dar coces al aire para colocar los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Yo prefería comprar uno falso, pero ella decía que había habido tantas cosas falsas en nuestras navidades infantiles que merecíamos algo más romántico. Personalmente, yo no veía nada romántico en recoger las agujas del abeto, que caían por todas partes, pero yo soy así.

–¿No te has pasado con los regalos este año?

Mi hermana siempre compraba más regalos de los que debería. Decía que era porque así el árbol quedase más festivo, pero yo sabía que su idea de una navidad horrible era que alguien viniese a comer a casa y no tuviese un regalo.

¿Quién necesitaba un príncipe azul cuando tenías una tarjeta de crédito y compras online? Cuando éramos pequeñas, ella era la que bailaba alrededor del árbol, con unos leotardos rosas y una tiara en la cabeza, fingiéndose una princesa. Pero entonces nuestros padres se separaron y decidió ser Karate Kid.

La fantasía más importante de mi hermana era la Navidad. Como nunca había tenido una Navidad familiar de verdad, lo compensaba como loca. De ahí el árbol, los regalos, y su determinación de que ninguno de nuestros conocidos tuviera que pasar ese día solo.

–Voy a elegir el pavo –Rosie lanzó otra patada, la melena rubia volando alrededor de su cara. A veces he pensado que debería hacer las pruebas para interpretar al próximo Bond (y me refiero a James Bond, no a la tonta de turno a la que ponen en la película solo para que se acueste con él). Entrenaba muchas horas al día, pero sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto porque tenía un trabajo genial como entrenadora de artes marciales en uno de los mejores gimnasios de la ciudad. Y, además, era entrenadora personal de varios clientes, todos satisfechos, pero asustados de mi dulce hermana porque si no se esforzaban de verdad les daba una patada en el culo. Literalmente.

Los correos no dejaban de entrar en mi buzón. Estábamos en medio de un enorme proyecto y el trabajo no iba a desaparecer porque la mayoría de Londres hubiese cerrado por vacaciones.

Una parte de mí esperaba recibir un correo de Edward Cullen. No tengo que decirte qué parte era esa, pero empezaba a preguntarme si no debería pedirle a Santa Claus un nuevo vibrador. ¿Habría uno llamado Edward? Ese era el que yo quería.

Tontamente, escribí _vibrador Edward_ en el buscador.

–Tengo que devolverle la chaqueta.

–No creo que esté en la oficina. Es Nochebuena y está nevando –Rosie tomó su abrigo–. Ven conmigo a elegir el pavo, eso es mejor que quedarse aquí lloriqueando.

–Yo no estoy lloriqueando.

–Sí estás lloriqueando..

Airada, cerré el ordenador para que Rosie no pudiera ver lo que había escrito en el buscador. Una tiene sus secretos.

–Si no fuera por ti no tendría que soñar, sería una realidad. Habría puesto en práctica mi resolución para el nuevo año: sexo sin emoción.

–Con un hombre tan guapo como Edward, eso sería un desperdicio.

–¿Así que en cambio lo que tengo es nada? ¿Eso es mejor? –tuve que agacharme cuando Rosie me tiró el abrigo–. No voy a salir. Aún no me he recuperado del desastre y alguien podría reconocerme.

–La ventaja de estar desnuda de cintura para arriba es que nadie mira tu cara –Rosie me tiró la bufanda–. A menos que lo que tengas que hacer sea una emergencia, vas a venir conmigo a comprar el pavo. Venga, lo pasarás bien.

No, yo no iba a pasarlo bien. Esa era la cuestión. Y sí, era prácticamente una emergencia. A ese paso, iba a necesitar reanimación artificial. O el boca a boca. O boca a… bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Solo podía pensar en sexo y eso no era bueno cuando no había esperanza de una resolución satisfactoria.

Tal vez el frío y la nieve reducirían mi necesidad de un vibrador.

Los escaparates brillaban con sus luces navideñas y todo el mundo sonreía. Claro que también había mucha gente que encontraba triste aquella época del año y no la celebraba. Pero tal vez esos se quedaban en sus casas.

Una familia pasó a nuestro lado, tirando de un enorme árbol. La madre, el padre y dos emocionados niños con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Al verlos, algo se encogió dentro de mí. No entendía por qué los envidiaba si no era eso lo que yo quería.

Cuando miré a Rosie, ella se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi hermana, que no solo supiera lo que estaba pensando sino que para ella el pasado era el pasado. Si algo salía mal, lo hacía de otra manera en la siguiente ocasión. Ella siempre miraba hacia delante.

Mientras la nieve caía sobre su pelo pensé en lo guapa que era. Delgada como una bailarina, con unos asombrosos ojos verdes, una melenita rubia que caía alrededor de su cara… y unas piernas larguísimas con las que podría tumbar a cualquiera de una patada. Ese era su superpoder.

Pero aunque todo el mundo pensaba en la Navidad, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la funesta boda.

–¿Crees que les estropeé su gran día? –le pregunté, suspirando.

–Si lo hubieras hecho, se lo merecían. Fue una maldad por su parte insistir en que fueras dama de honor. Mike no era hombre para ti y no deberían haberte puesto en ese aprieto.

Era mi hermana y su obligación era consolarme e intentar que me sintiera mejor. Y yo quería creerla. Era Nochebuena y nadie quería sentirse mal consigo mismo el día de Nochebuena.

–Es irónico que fuese por orgullo y terminase medio desnuda, besando a un hombre que me detesta.

Rosie soltó un bufido.

– Edward no te detesta. Hay química entre vosotros, siempre la ha habido. En realidad, te pega mucho más que Mike.

Yo me detuve de golpe, mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Edward Cullen apenas me dirige la palabra. Cuando estamos en la misma habitación, me ignora. No le caigo bien.

Y por eso, todo era más desconcertante. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan ardoroso encuentro con un hombre que me detestaba?

–Se encargó de buscar un coche que nos llevase a casa para que no tuvieras que ver a los demás invitados. Y eso debió costarle una fortuna.

Yo ya había metido el dinero en el bolsillo de su Tom Ford. No quería estar en deuda con Edward.

–Lo hizo porque quería librarse de nosotras… bueno, de mí. Porque me había cargado la boda.

–Él te rescató cuando todo el mundo estaba mirándote –mi hermana también se había parado en la acera, la nieve cayendo sobre su pelo–. Y te dio su chaqueta. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

–Pues claro que sí. No quería que estuviese desnuda en la capilla.

Rosie se inclinó para hacer una bola de nieve.

–¿Quién te llevó a casa la noche que celebramos tu nuevo trabajo, cuando Mike pasó de ti y se pilló una borrachera?

– Edward–tuve que admitir. Esa noche había sido el principio del fin para Mike y para mí. Me había pedido en matrimonio al día siguiente, como alternativa a mi nuevo trabajo. Yo pensé que seguía borracho, pero estaba sobrio y hablaba en serio. En opinión de Mike, casarme con él era mejor que tener una carrera–. Pero es que tenía que pasar por nuestra calle de todas formas.

Esperé que Rosie dijera: "sí, es verdad", pero se quedó mirándome sin decir nada. Y me pregunté qué explicación le habría dado Edward a su hermana. Tal vez que no había sido culpa suya, que se había visto asaltado por mis pechos desnudos y, sencillamente, había tenido que defenderse. Era abogado, de modo que podría alegar defensa propia mejor que nadie.

Por otro lado, no parecía la clase de hombre que inventaba excusas.

O lo aceptabas como era o pasabas de él.

Pero yo había intentado aceptarlo y mira dónde me había llevado.

Pasé un brazo por los hombros de mi hermana, decidida a dejar de pensar en él.

–Hablemos de otra cosa –le dije. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo pensando en un hombre con el que no tenía una relación–. Por el momento, mi propósito para el nuevo año no me lleva a ningún sitio. Tal vez debería haber pensado en algo más tradicional como perder peso o ir al gimnasio.

–Tú estás en forma y, además, no tienes que empezar con los propósitos hasta primeros de año. Puede que conozcas a alguien estupendo mañana mismo.

Algo en el tono de mi hermana hizo que la mirase con suspicacia.

–¿A quién has invitado? Por favor, no me digas que has llamado a ese periodista…

–No, solo a los amigos de siempre y unos cuantos más –Rosie estudiaba una casita de jengibre en el escaparate de nuestra panadería favorita–. ¿Quieres que la compremos?

–Si compras más comida no habrá sitio para los invitados. ¿Quién irá a casa mañana?

–Nunca se sabe hasta que llaman a la puerta. Ya sabes como es, no todo el mundo se molesta en confirmar.

Rosie no me miraba, por supuesto. El año anterior había invitado a varios de sus alumnos, que se dedicaron a dar patadas en el salón.

Mientras seguíamos mirando escaparates pensé cuánto me gustaba Londres. Vivíamos en una zona estupenda, llena de tiendas, mercados y restaurantes.

Me pregunté dónde viviría Edward. Esperaba que no necesitase la chaqueta.

–Oye, despierta. Lleva nevando toda la noche.

Yo metí la cabeza bajo las mantas, irritada por la energía matinal de mi hermana.

–Es muy temprano.

–Es Navidad. Tenemos que abrir los regalos y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

–Porque tú insistes en invitar a comer a la mitad de las personas de la ciudad–asomé la cabeza por encima de las mantas y miré por la ventana.

La ciudad estaba cubierta por otra capa de brillante nieve blanca. Era casi como de cuento de hadas, salvo que yo tenía que levantarme y cocinar para un montón de gente a la que seguramente no conocía cuando lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, ver películas en televisión e intentar olvidar la desastrosa boda.

Rosie se sentó en la cama; su pijama de margaritas era una alegre rebelión contra el frío invernal.

–¿Prefieres que no invite a nadie?

Yo estaba a punto de confesar que un año estaría bien comer bocadillos de pavo y tumbarnos frente a la tele, pero al ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos supe que nunca, jamás, le pediría que dejase de organizar el almuerzo. Además, entendía por qué lo hacía. No podíamos tener una Navidad familiar, así que Rosie quería una Navidad con amigos.

Estaba decidida a vivir su cuento de hadas navideño y yo la admiraba por ello.

–No, me parece muy bien que invites a quien quieras –le dije.

Y era verdad. Gracias a mi hermana, nadie tenía que pasar el día de Navidad solo. Todo el que no tenía dónde ir estaba invitado y eso significaba que algunos años nuestro apartamento se llenaba de gente, pero en realidad no me importaba.

–¿Estás segura? Puede que prefieras un día tranquilo.

–No, para nada.

Rosie y yo nos peleábamos como todas las hermanas, pero siempre por cosas sin importancia. Cuando tenía algo que ver con nuestro pasado, éramos un frente unido.

De modo que abrimos los calcetines que habíamos colocado la noche anterior (ella llenaba el mío y yo el suyo. El año pasado nos dimos un cabezazo cuando íbamos a guardar las cosas al mismo tiempo). Eran regalos pequeños y baratos y gracias al estrés de la boda, yo había comprado los míos por Internet. No sabía dónde o cuándo había ido de compras Rosie, pero de repente mi cama estaba cubierta de bombones, agendas, una llama de peluche preciosa, un conjunto rojo de ropa interior rematado con piel blanca y una caja de preservativos con una nota que decía "no usar hasta Año Nuevo".

Yo enarqué una ceja.

–No recuerdo haberle pedido esto a santa Claus.

–Él sabe que has sido buena chica este año, pero también que pronto vas a ser una chica muy mala –Rosie me hizo un guiño–. Y quiere que estés preparada.

Mi hermana era tan sutil como la coz de un reno, pero estaba encantada con los regalos que había elegido para ella. Sobre todo con el regalo importante: un bolso de piel de color café que habíamos visto en un escaparate en noviembre.

–Me encanta –Rosie me miró, con expresión enigmática–. Tu gran regalo llegará después.

Yo me preguntaba cómo iba a llegar después cuando el día de Navidad no había Correos ni servicio de mensajería, pero no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando en ello porque estábamos esperando a un montón de gente y había que hacer la comida.

Rindiéndome ante el inevitable maratón en la cocina, me duché a toda prisa y me puse mis vaqueros favoritos con unas botas altas y una blusa preciosa con botoncitos de perla.

Debajo llevaba mi nuevo conjunto navideño de ropa interior (incluyendo el sujetador, en caso de que te lo preguntes. Que nadie diga que no aprendo de mis errores).

Acababa de entrar en la cocina cuando Rosie apareció con un pavo en brazos. Había pasado la noche en el pasillo, supongo que para que estuviese a temperatura ambiente.

–Hay que encargarse de esto. ¿Te importa hacerlo mientras yo preparo el relleno?

Yo miré el pavo con cara de recelo porque lo mío no es la cocina.

–¿Qué hay que hacer?

–Hay que quitarle las plumitas que quedan.

¿Quería que desplumase al pavo?

–Desplumar aves de corral no es mi especialidad –empecé a decir, pero estaba hablando conmigo misma porque Rosie había salido de la cocina y estaba canturreando villancicos. Y te aseguro que mi hermana es mejor bailarina que cantante.

Miré al pavo con cara de pena. Tenía barba en una pata. La persona que lo había preparado debía tener prisa por salir del trabajo.

Miré las plumas en la pálida pata y me sentí hermanada con él. No era fácil ir siempre bien depilado. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo?

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo para comprobar los mensajes, pero no había ninguno de Edward. Aunque no esperaba un mensaje de felicitación, pensé que al menos llamaría para pedir que le devolviese su chaqueta.

–Deja de mirar el teléfono –Rosie estaba de vuelta en la cocina, echando zumo de naranja en un cuenco de arándanos–. No va a llamarte.

–No sé a qué te refieres. Estaba comprobando mis mensajes.

–¿El día de Navidad?

Me pregunté entonces por qué estaba tan segura de que Edward no iba a llamar. Yo tenía su chaqueta, una Tom Ford, y él debería querer recuperarla. Un hombre como él iría a muchas cenas elegantes.

–Este proyecto es importante. Además, tú también trabajas en vacaciones.

El teléfono de Rosie no dejaba de sonar. Sus clientes querían que los pusiera en forma para ir a esquiar o al Caribe… claro que en febrero olvidaban sus buenas intenciones para el nuevo año y volvían a ser gordos inactivos.

Entonces sonó el timbre. No estábamos preparadas para recibir a nadie y miré a mi hermana, horrorizada. Pero Rosie estaba sonriendo y, considerando que teníamos un pavo peludo entre las manos, me pareció una reacción muy positiva.

Cuando mi hermana fue a abrir la puerta yo decidí que la vida era demasiado corta como para desplumar un pavo con pinzas. Necesitaba resultados rápidos y formulé un plan, felicitándome a mí misma por mi ingenio.

El apartamento empezaba a llenarse de gente y Rosie tardó unos minutos en volver.

–Bella, tienes que… –mi hermana me miró, incrédula–. ¿Le estás haciendo la cera al pavo?

–¿No me has dicho que le quite las plumas? –tiré de una banda de cera, arrancando las plumas y gran parte de la piel–. Ay, vaya. En fin, no quería quitarle la piel.

–¡Solo tenías que quitarle las plumas!

–No me da tiempo a quitar pluma a pluma –respondí yo. Las dos miramos la pata del pavo; yo con morbosa fascinación, Rosie horrorizada.

–¡Te has cargado el pavo!

Yo me sentía culpable.

–Solo es una pata, tiene dos. Además, la carne de las patas siempre es un poco seca.

–No voy a dejar que entres en mi cocina –Rosie me empujó y fue entonces cuando recordé que había entrado para decirme algo.

–¿No tenía que hacer algo?

En ese momento giré la cabeza y estuve a punto de desmayarme porque Edward estaba allí, sus anchos hombros bloqueando la puerta.

No había pensado en otra cosa en varios días. A veces, cuando fantaseas con un hombre y vuelves a verlo, te das cuenta de que le has otorgado cualidades que no tiene, pero no era el caso de Edward. Era realmente espectacular. E imponente. Ocupando todo el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, miró al pavo y luego a mí con una ceja arqueada.

Seriamente desequilibrada por su inesperada aparición, intenté encogerme de hombros.

–No a todo el mundo le gustan las patas.

–Eso es verdad –sus ojos oscuros, cargados de ironía, estaban clavados en los míos. No sonreía, pero en ellos había un brillo de humor–. Yo también soy más de pechuga.

Ay Dios, ¿Por qué había tenido que decir eso?

En la capilla había demostrado que de verdad era un hombre de pechuga.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía allí?

Seguramente necesitaba la chaqueta para alguna fiesta, pero me parecía un poco raro que hubiese aparecido sin avisar.

Me volví hacia Rosie, pero mi hermana seguía con su ataque de pánico por la pata afeitada del pavo.

Esta chica no sabe nada de prioridades.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar la chaqueta de Edward cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Alice estaba a su lado, elegantísima como era habitual. Me sonrió tímidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero me sentía más desnuda que el pavo (aunque, a riesgo de parecer engreída, yo diría que mis piernas son bastante más bonitas).

Edward estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mirándome con esos ojos oscuros rodeados de espesas pestañas. Podría estar tocándome porque podía sentir esa mirada en cada poro de mi piel. La sensación empezó como un cosquilleo, un calor que recorría mis venas y que pronto se convirtió en un incendio. Y el que sentía en la pelvis no tenía nada que ver con las braguitas rematadas en piel.

Me exasperaba esa sensación y más aún que Edward supiera lo que sentía. No porque se mostrase presuntuoso ni nada parecido. Si tuviera que describir su expresión yo diría que era vigilante.

Seguía mirándome tranquilamente, como si se hubiera hecho una pregunta y estuviera contemplando la respuesta. Y luego miró a su hermana.

–No os han presentado oficialmente, ¿verdad?

Ah, genial. Estaba dejando claro que su hermana solo me había visto medio desnuda.

–No –respondí, con los dientes apretados–. No nos han presentado.

–Alice, te presento a Bella. La viste un momento durante la boda.

¡Bueno, ya estaba bien!

Podría haber sido un momento, pero un momento que yo no olvidaría nunca.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Otro comentario como ese y le daría una patada. No sería tan eficaz o impresionante como las de mi hermana, pero su capacidad para tener hijos en el futuro se vería seriamente afectada.

–Hola, Alice. Encantada de conocerte.

Yo no lo miraba, pero él estaba mirándome a mí. No había dejado de mirarme desde que apareció y ser el sujeto de esa intensa y ardiente mirada hacía que mis piernas se doblasen. Estaba a punto de tomar la manta ignífuga que Rosie guardaba en el armario y echármela por encima.

–Encantada de conocerte –dijo Alice–. Sé que eres ingeniero, qué suerte. A mí se me dan fatal las matemáticas y la física. Edward solía tirarse del pelo cuando tenía que ayudarme a hacer los deberes.

¿ Edward la ayudaba a hacer los deberes?

Yo parpadeé, sorprendida.

Intenté imaginar a aquel hombre sofisticado y elegante sentado pacientemente con su hermana, ayudándole a resolver problemas de álgebra. No, imposible.

–En fin –empecé a decir, nerviosa–. Imagino que has venido por la chaqueta, así que voy a…

Edward seguía mirándome fijamente y me pregunté si parte de su trabajo como abogado serían los interrogatorios porque su mirada era como un rayo láser. Si tuviese un espejo cerca me miraría para comprobar si había un punto rojo en mi frente.

–No he venido a buscar la chaqueta –dijo por fin–. Estamos aquí porque Rosie nos ha invitado a compartir vuestro almuerzo de Navidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 5

¿Cómo?

¿Mi hermana lo había invitado sin decirme nada?

No sabía si matarla o besarla.

Alice me miraba con expresión angustiada.

–Estamos encantados con la invitación. ¿Seguro que te parece bien?

No, no me parecía bien.

¿Por qué Rosie no me había dicho nada?

"Cobarde".

Volví la cabeza para mirar a mi hermana con expresión acusadora. Me daban ganas de gritarle: "¡gallina!", pero eso podría ser desconcertante porque Rosie tenía la cabeza enterrada en el pavo.

De modo que esbocé una sonrisa, aunque debía parecer más bien una mueca de dolor.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–La comida tardará un rato –dijo Rosie–. ¿Por qué no vais al salón con el resto de los invitados? Tomad una copa, charlad, conoceos mejor. Jugad a algo.

Yo echaba humo por las orejas. No me apetecía tomar una copa y en cuanto a juegos, ya había suficientes jueguecitos en aquella cocina. Y, desgraciadamente, nadie me había dado las instrucciones.

Una mirada al rostro de Rosie me dijo que no solo había ganado una partida sino que se creía la ganadora del juego.

Mi hermana pasó a mi lado murmurando:

–Feliz Navidad. Que disfrutes de tu regalo.

¿ Edward era mi regalo?

¿Era a eso a lo que se refería cuando dijo que llegaría más tarde?

Me pregunté entonces si le había dicho a él que era mi regalo. Sinceramente, esperaba que no, pero conociendo a mi hermana podría pasar cualquier cosa.

La seguí al salón, evitando la mirada de Edward, no porque yo sea particularmente tímida sino porque llevaba varios días pensando en acostarme con él y temía que lo viera en mis ojos.

Menos mal que no era capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

Edward se sentó en el sofá, apartando a un lado mi ordenador portátil. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a sus largas y poderosas piernas como si no quisieran estar en ningún otro sitio. Y era comprensible. De hecho, yo envidiaba esos vaqueros. Por el cuello de la camisa asomaba una mata de vello oscuro sobre una piel bronceada…

Estaba preguntándome si debía aceptar un regalo que no sabía que era un regalo cuando él tomó mi ordenador.

–Normalmente no trabajo en Navidad, ¿pero te importa si compruebo una cosa?

Yo abrí la boca para decir que no me importaba, pero entonces recordé que no había cerrado la página y mi última búsqueda había sido: _vibrador Edward_.

Me lancé sobre él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward estaba mirando la pantalla y me sentí humillada por segunda vez en cuatro días. Parecía mi destino humillarme delante de aquel hombre. Primero me había visto desnuda de cintura para arriba en una capilla y ahora estaba viendo mis pensamientos, igualmente desnudos.

Estaba condenada al fracaso.

–Edward siempre está comprobando cómo van sus casos –Alice se acercó a mí con los cuencos de nueces y patatas fritas que le había dado mi hermana–. Normalmente lo hace por teléfono, pero anoche desenchufé su cargador y ahora está enfadado conmigo.

No tan enfadado como lo estaba yo.

Mierda y mierda.

Esperé que me traspasase con una de sus severas y desaprobadoras miradas, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso empezó a teclear con esos dedos largos y fuertes, que sabían muy bien cómo volver loca a una mujer, y comprobó lo que quisiera comprobar.

Era el hombre más inescrutable que había conocido nunca. De hecho, se mostraba tan serio, tan contenido, que me pregunté si me fallaba la memoria. Tal vez había cerrado la página. Debía haberlo hecho o Edward me habría fulminado con la mirada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y empezaron a llegar más invitados, de modo que no tuve oportunidad de seguir pensando en ello.

Por suerte, Rosie había comprado muchos regalos extra porque pronto éramos doce personas. Yo conocía a ocho de ellas, pero daba igual porque no estaba mirándolas. Era como si no estuvieran allí. Para mí, solo había un hombre en la habitación.

Abrimos los regalos y varias botellas de champán y luego ayudamos a llevar la comida a la mesa. Durante todo ese tiempo, solo podía mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Alice se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta, pero él apenas había abierto la boca. Lo sabía porque no dejaba de mirarla. Me encantaba la forma de sus labios y no dejaba de recordar cómo eran mientras se movían sobre los míos.

–Debería devolverte la chaqueta –dije de repente, deseando tener un diez por ciento de su autocontrol.

–No hay prisa.

¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir?

El ambiente era tan tenso que cuando mi hermana colocó la bandeja sobre el mantel yo estaba más caliente que el pavo.

Como en la mesa solo cabían ocho personas y éramos doce, estábamos muy apretados. Me senté a un lado porque así al menos solo tendría que estar apretujada contra una persona…

Y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

Mi corazón se volvió loco. Quise pensar que era un accidente que se hubiera sentado allí, pero enseguida decidí que Edward Cullen no era un hombre que hiciese nada por accidente.

No me miraba y, como siempre, no había nada en su expresión que me diera una pista de lo que estaba pensando. Su brazo rozó el mío. Estábamos apretados como átomos en una molécula. Cualquiera que nos mirase pensaría que era por falta de espacio, pero yo sabía que no era así.

Me gustaría decir que la comida fue deliciosa, pero la verdad es que no podría decirte qué comí porque solo podía pensar en el hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Cuando sirvió el pavo en mi plato, lo único que veía eran unas manos bronceadas, grandes, y unos antebrazos cubiertos de vello oscuro porque se había remangado la camisa sin que me diera cuenta.

–¿Suficiente?

Yo lo miré, sin entender.

–Pavo –dijo Edward.

–Ah, sí, gracias.

¿Qué tenían los antebrazos de un hombre? Aunque, si debo ser sincera, no eran solo los antebrazos. Era todo en él.

Se incorporó un poco para servirse puré de patata y cuando volvió a sentarse quedamos muslo contra muslo. Nuestras piernas parecían pegadas con pegamento. Con idea de hacer un experimento, moví un poco la pierna hacia un lado, pero él hizo lo propio.

Mi corazón se elevó como un paracaídas en medio de una ventisca y mi humor también.

Rosie me miró.

–¿Está rico?

–Sí, sí –yo señalé el plato, aunque sabía que no estaba hablando del pavo–. Estupendo, te ha salido estupendo.

Los invitados contaban historias sobre sus tradiciones navideñas, pero yo no escuchaba una sola palabra porque en mi cabeza no dejaba de sonar una alegre campanita.

Edward estaba allí.

Sentado a mi lado.

Y aunque en el pasado apenas hubiéramos tenido relación, en aquel momento era ardiente y eléctrica.

Decidí que uno de los dos tenía que decir algo o llamaríamos la atención de los demás.

–¿Qué tipo de Derecho practicas?

Él tomó su copa… de agua. Tal vez temía perder el control si bebía alcohol.

–Del bueno.

–Esa no es una respuesta –giré la cabeza para mirarlo y, por supuesto, eso fue un error porque aquella no era una cara que una quisiera dejar de mirar. Podría estar mirándolo hasta que me muriese de hambre, sed o frustración sexual, lo que llegase antes. Y, a este paso, estoy segura de que sería frustración.

Y, por supuesto, él lo sabía.

–¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? –me preguntó, en voz baja.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando sentí que ponía su mano sobre mi muslo. El calor de la palma atravesaba mis vaqueros y estuve a punto de saltar de la silla.

No podía seguir fingiendo que aquello era un accidente o que estábamos apretados por falta de espacio. Edward dejó la mano allí, como para ver si yo me apartaba, y cuando no lo hice empezó a mover la mano hacia arriba.

Daba igual lo que la gente dijese de algunos hombres, yo te puedo asegurar que Edward Cullen tenía un gran sentido de la orientación.

Se me encogió el estómago, tan excitada que estaba al borde del infarto. No entendía esa reacción, aunque la química era lo mío. Podía explicar la fusión nuclear, pero no podía explicar aquello. Lo que sentía no tenía sentido y tampoco la frustración de estar en público mientras Edward me tocaba.

Siempre había algo interponiéndose entre la satisfacción sexual y yo. En este caso, el pantalón vaquero y una habitación llena de amigos.

Ojalá me hubiese puesto un vestido en lugar de los vaqueros, pero Edward era un hombre que no se dejaba amilanar por los obstáculos y siguió moviendo los dedos hacia arriba… hasta que me tocó precisamente ahí.

Yo tiré mi copa de vino sin querer. Afortunadamente, ya me la había bebido casi toda, así que dejó una manchita, no un charco.

–Ay, porras.

Mi hermana lanzó sobre mí una mirada y una servilleta. Y luego se volvió hacia la persona que tenía a la derecha y siguió charlando alegremente.

Edward no volvió a mover la mano, pero tampoco relajó la presión. Como he dicho, es un hombre que no se deja amilanar por los obstáculos. Y yo estaba ardiendo, tanto que me sorprendía que no saltase la alarma anti-incendios.

Decidí que debía arriesgarme y rocé su pantorrilla con un pie.

–¿Más pavo, Bella? –un chico al que conocía vagamente del gimnasio de Rosie me sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa y yo le devolví la sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y murmurando una respuesta más o menos aceptable.

Me sorprendía ser capaz de articular una frase porque la deliciosa fricción de los sabios y persistentes dedos de Edward me estaba volviendo loca. La frustración era insoportable y, pensando que debía compartir un placer tan increíble, deslicé una mano por su muslo hasta llegar a la bragueta. Si necesitaba alguna confirmación de que Edward sentía lo mismo que yo, allí estaba.

Su dura erección presionaba contra la tela de los vaqueros. Por un momento sentí la tentación de bajar la cremallera, pero decidí que ya había habido suficientes exhibiciones públicas en la boda.

–Contéstame a una pregunta… –dijo él, en voz baja, solo para mí.

Y por el sitio en el que estaba mi mano, me preocupaba cuál sería esa pregunta.

–¿Solo una?

Yo tenía millones de preguntas que hacerle, pero enseguida recordé lo del sexo sin complicaciones. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero el sexo sin complicaciones era solo sexo. Hacer preguntas sobre otras cuestiones, particularmente sobre la familia, era la mejor manera de convertir aquello en algo que yo no quería.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Alice estaba riendo con un chico que iba al gimnasio de Rosie. O Edward no se había dado cuenta o le daba igual. Evidentemente, no era el guardián de su hermana.

–¿Tienes el corazón roto?

Me había hecho esa misma pregunta en la boda y yo no había respondido. ¿Por qué iba a contarle algo tan personal a alguien que siempre me criticaba?

–No –respondí por fin, con un hilo de voz–. No tengo el corazón roto.

Edward me miró durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada.

–¿A qué hora suele terminar la comida navideña?

–A veces dura hasta Año Nuevo. Una vez tuvimos un invitado que se quedó hasta que lo echamos el día dos de enero. Estábamos a punto de cobrarle alquiler.

La mirada de Edward fue hacia mi boca y se quedó allí.

Qué serio era. Serio de verdad. La mayoría del tiempo yo hablaba de broma porque el instinto me decía que lo hiciera, aunque a veces intentaba controlar esa parte de mí, especialmente con la familia de Mike, que siempre había dejado claro que mi sentido del humor les parecía inapropiado (y eso fue antes de lo del vestido).

Edward me desconcertaba. Había pensado que no le caía bien, pero allí estaba, con la mano… donde la tenía.

Algo latía bajo esas capas de autocontrol. Había algo más bajo la cara de póquer que presentaba ante el mundo.

Me pregunté qué secretos tendría.

Todo el mundo tenía secretos, ¿no?

Y no me habría importado descubrir algunos de los suyos.

Por una vez deseé que nuestro apartamento fuese más espacioso. Me encantaba, pero no era lo bastante grande como para ir al dormitorio sin que las doce personas que estaban con nosotros se dieran cuenta. Era un milagro que no se hubieran fijado en lo que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo bajo la mesa. Menos mal que los almuerzos navideños eran caóticos.

Debería haber ayudado a quitar los platos, pero no podía levantarme y mucho menos caminar. Las caricias bajo la mesa me habían vuelto loca. Estaba tan cerca que la desesperación me mataba, pero Edward siguió acariciándome hasta que tuve que apretar los muslos para que parase.

Podía sentir su miembro creciendo bajo mi mano y al ver que sus ojos parecían más oscuros que antes, casi negros, sentí un escalofrío. Me preguntaba qué tendría que hacer para que bajase la guardia como había hecho en la boda. Nunca lo había visto reír, pero se me ocurrió que tampoco lo había visto expresar ninguna otra emoción.

Salvo deseo.

No podía disimularlo, estaba en sus ojos. Miré su boca y recordé lo que había sentido cuando me besó. Sabía que su mandíbula era dura, con barba incipiente, y quería volver a tocarla.

Estaba tan absorta que no me percaté de que mi hermana volvía con el pudín navideño, una torre perfecta de fruta deshidratada regada con alcohol como regalo para nuestros invitados. Había puesto una ramita de acebo en el centro del pudín y lo prendió, en el tradicional estilo británico. Lo que no resultó tan tradicional fue que cuando lo dejó sobre la mesa las llamas incendiaron una servilleta.

Edward se levantó y, con calma, apagó las llamas con una jarra de agua y luego tomó un montón de servilletas para secar el mantel. Y todo sin estropear el pudín.

–Bien hecho –lo felicitó mi hermana, mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios, como si aprobase mi elección.

También yo estaba empezando a aprobar mi elección. Era poco comunicativo, pero eso resultaba bueno en momentos de crisis. Primero mi vestido y ahora aquello. Edward no era un hombre que vacilase y, además, ayudó a mi hermana a limpiar la mesa antes de volver a sentarse.

Me sorprendía que el pequeño incendio no hubiese hecho saltar la alarma, pero Edward y yo estábamos produciendo más calor que las llamas del pudín, así que seguramente la alarma estaría inconsciente.

Yo había dejado de comer y él también. Ojalá hubiese alguna manera de alargar aquel almuerzo navideño para siempre. No quería que terminase, pero en la vida real las cosas buenas siempre terminan antes de tiempo.

–Tenemos que irnos – Edward hablaba en voz baja para que nadie más lo oyese. Aunque nadie estaba prestándonos atención. Todos estaban demasiado interesados en el pudín y en la conversación.

–Sí, claro –asentí yo. No había esperado que se fuera tan pronto y era casi imposible disimular la decepción. Había decidido que solo tendría relaciones basadas en el sexo para evitar esos disgustos, pero debía estar haciendo algo mal–. Imagino que Alicde y tú tendréis cosas que hacer.

–No me voy con Alice –dijo él–. Me voy contigo.

–¿Conmigo? –mi boca estaba más seca que la depilada pata del pavo, pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre la parte de mí que estaba bajo sus dedos–. No puedo irme, vivo aquí. Y es Navidad.

Edward miró a nuestros amigos, que para entonces reían de manera incontrolable.

–Ellos están contentos y yo tengo que darte mi regalo.

–¿Me has comprado un regalo? No tenías que hacerlo –me sentía un poco avergonzada porque yo no tenía nada para él, pero tal vez Edward lo consideraba una obligación hacia sus anfitrionas–. ¿Por qué no se lo has dado a Rosie?

–No es para Rosie, es para ti. Es algo personal.

–Podrías dármelo ahora.

–No, no puedo.

Edward tomó un trago de agua y me pregunté si no beber alcohol sería parte de su coraza. Me asustaba cuánto desearía robarle ese autocontrol para exponer al auténtico Edward, pero tal vez era porque yo había estado expuesta unos días antes y, en mi opinión, era su turno.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque mi regalo es solo para ti. No se puede compartir.

–¿Cómo sabes que me va a gustar?

Di un respingo cuando alguien abrió una botella de champán, pero el movimiento incrementó la fricción contra su mano y estuve a punto de soltar un gemido.

–Sé que es algo que te gusta, Bella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque lo has escrito en el buscador.

Yo estaba tan distraída por las sensaciones que provocaban sus dedos que tardé un momento en entender.

Cuando lo hice, volví a mirarlo.

Sus ojos eran como terciopelo oscuro, clavados en los míos. Había un brillo de humor en ellos y algo más… algo que hizo que mi estómago diese un vuelco.

–¿El buscador?

Edward se acercó un poco más, sus labios rozando mi oreja.

–¿Has logrado encontrar el vibrador Edward?

Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar saliva. Si estaba esperando que respondiese iba a esperar mucho tiempo porque no era capaz de formar una sola frase y me limité a emitir un gemido inarticulado que llamó la atención de Rosie.

Mi hermana me miró con el ceño fruncido y cuando estuvo convencida de que no requería una maniobra de resucitación volvió a llamar la atención sobre sí misma contando un chiste.

¿He mencionado que adoro a mi hermana?

A Edward no parecía importarle lo que pensaran los demás. Estaba concentrado solo en mí y era la experiencia más sexy y más intensa de mi vida. Mike solía mirar por encima de mi hombro, como si conversar conmigo fuese una tarea insoportable. Y el novio que tuve antes que él solía hablar continuamente de sí mismo.

Nunca había tenido un hombre que estuviera pendiente de mí, como si todo lo demás careciese de importancia.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

Sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros cargados de promesas.

–¿No? Porque yo sé dónde puedes encontrar lo que estás buscando.

Dios, qué voz más sexy tenía aquel hombre. Y cómo calentaba mi cuello con su aliento.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Claro que sí –respondió Edward –. Pero tendrás que ir conmigo.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que me vaya de mi propio almuerzo navideño?

–No has hablado con nadie más que conmigo.

Una carcajada hizo que girase la cabeza y Rosie me hizo un guiño mientras levantaba su copa. Otra persona se enfadaría al pensar que iba a tener que lavar todos los platos sola, pero mi hermana no era así.

Había preparado aquello para mí.

Era mi regalo de Navidad.

Y yo debía aprovecharlo todo lo posible.

Decidiendo que era un regalo que debía desenvolver en privado, me volví hacia Edward.

–Vámonos.

Capítulo 6

Había llevado el volvo plateado, un rugiente trofeo de perfecta ingeniería.

Me pregunté si debía hacerme la lista y fingir que viajaba en coches como aquel todos los días, pero entonces recordé que me había visto medio desnuda en medio de una boda y había encontrado lo del vibrador en mi portátil. Hacerme la lista ya no tenía sentido, de modo que me dejé caer sobre el caro asiento de piel, suspirando.

–¿Sabes que tiene un motor V8 de 4 litros y medio? Han reducido la compresión del pistón como en un coche de carreras. Me encanta. Me gustaría tirarme encima y lamerlo –tuve que contenerme para no acariciar el salpicadero–.No estarás compensando por alguna deficiencia masculina, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa porque, por supuesto, no estaba compensando por nada. Yo había tomado el almuerzo navideño con una mano en su "masculinidad".

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y había merecido la pena esperar. Me quedé mirando la curva sexy de sus labios, fascinada. Había tantas cosas ocultas en aquel hombre que estaba deseando empezar a quitarle capas… todas ellas.

Aquel prometía ser el mejor día de Navidad en mucho tiempo.

Después de mirar por el espejo retrovisor, Edward arrancó y empezó a conducir por las calles vacías. Seguía nevando y debía ser una pesadilla conducir el Ferrari en esas condiciones, pero él no parecía tener ningún problema.

Así que decidí arriesgarme y puse una mano entre sus muslos.

–_Dios_… –él suspiró, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. Impresionante. Como he dicho, este hombre tiene un control de acero–. No sabías que Alice y yo íbamos a comer con vosotras, ¿verdad?

–Rosie no me dijo nada.

Edward dio un volantazo y aparcó de una forma tan brusca que casi esperé que me saltase el air bag en la cara.

–Dime la verdad –hablaba con los dientes apretados, en sus ojos un destello de pasión contenida.

No podía creer que alguna vez lo hubiese creído un hombre frío.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre lo que sientes. Y quiero que seas sincera.

Yo no tenía el menor problema para ser sincera. Lo prefería, aunque ser sincera significaba exponerte. Y no me refiero al vestido roto sino a otro tipo de exposición.

–Estoy en tu coche, eso debería decirte lo que siento.

–Quiero que los dos tengamos claro lo que es esto.

Ah, había olvidado que era abogado.

–¿Quieres que firme un contrato o algo así?

Edward lanzó sobre mí una mirada exasperada, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

–No seas tonta.

–Si esperas que lea tus pensamientos, tendrás que darme más pistas. No revelas nada de ti mismo, Edward. La mayoría del tiempo no sé si estás alegre o triste.

–¿Qué tal excitado? –me preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Puedes saber cuándo estoy excitado?

Yo pensé en lo que había sentido bajo la mano.

–Esas pistas son más fáciles de desvelar.

–Es la única que necesitas –respondió él, sosteniendo mi mirada–. Te deseo, Bella.

No debería haberme excitado escuchar eso, pero así fue. De hecho, era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar. No quería nada más.

Me pregunté si el volvo tendría un sistema de aspersores porque estaba segura de que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

–Me parece bien. Mi propósito para el nuevo año es tener sexo sin las complicaciones de una relación.

Él me miró como si no me creyera y su escepticismo no me sorprendió. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Éramos capaces de llevar un hombre a la luna, pero no de convencer a la población masculina de que una mujer podía querer sexo sin tener que escuchar la palabra "amor". Y no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que Edward era diferente al resto de los hombres.

Después de eso hubo un largo y tenso silencio. La nieve caía sobre el parabrisas, silenciosa.

–Dime lo que sentiste en la boda.

–No sé si puedo explicarlo. En fin, besas de maravilla y también se te dan bien otras cosas, así que estaba excitada y luego exasperada cuando nuestras hermanas fueron a buscarnos.

Después de decir eso me quedé callada, pensando que esa explicación resumía lo que había sentido.

Edward respiró profundamente.

–Te preguntaba lo que sentiste al ver que Mike se casaba con otra mujer.

–Ah.

Empecé a rezar seriamente por los aspersores del volvo. La humillación era como un barril de aceite hirviendo entrando en mis poros hasta que pensé que iba a evaporarme.

Yo diciéndole lo que sentía por él y lo único que Edward quería saber era lo que sentía por Mike.

Había revelado demasiado.

Y esa era la historia de mi vida en realidad.

Metafórica y literalmente, toda mi vida era un vestido descosido.

–Ya, bueno, en fin, esto es un poco embarazoso.

–No, no lo es.

–Tal vez no lo sea para ti, porque no eres tú quien se ha puesto en evidencia.

–¿Entonces no tienes el corazón roto?

–Si quieres que sea sincera de verdad, me gustaría saber por qué me besaste si ni siquiera te gusto. Estoy por el sexo sin complicaciones, pero mi autoestima exige que al menos sea con alguien a quien le gusto.

–¿De verdad crees que habría metido la mano bajo tu vestido si no me gustases?

–Eres un hombre. Los hombres hacen esas cosas todo el tiempo.

Antes de arrancar, Edward activó el limpiaparabrisas para quitar la nieve.

–Algunos hombres toman decisiones basándose en algo más que la testosterona.

El motor rugió, como encantado con el suave toque de su amo. Y yo lo entendía.

Eran más de las seis y en cualquier otro sitio del país todo estaría oscuro, pero Londres era otra cosa.

–¿Estás enfadado?

Él tardó un momento en responder:

–Imaginarte con Mike me enfada. ¿Por qué salías con él? Mike intentaba convertirte en alguien que no eres.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Cuando conseguiste ese ascenso, ¿lo celebró contigo? No, lo que hizo fue emborracharse como un idiota.

Y él me había llevado a casa. Como me había recordado mi hermana, había sido Edward quien me dejó a salvo en la puerta.

Y empecé a preguntarme lo que debería haberme preguntado desde ese día.

–Sé que no te caigo bien.

Como siempre, su expresión no revelaba nada.

–Tú no sabes nada, Bella –respondió Edward, deteniéndose en un semáforo.

Me sentía como una adolescente mirando al chico más guapo de la clase. En ese momento, nada más existía para mí. Podríamos ser las dos únicas personas en un planeta extraño, donde las luces brillaban y las calles estaban vacías.

–No quiero hablar de Mike –su voz era tan ronca que me puse a temblar.

–Muy bien –no era una respuesta muy elocuente, pero era la única que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

–Y, para tu información, tampoco yo puedo explicar lo que pasó en la boda. No suelo hacer esas cosas.

Una mirada a la expresión de Alice me había dejado eso bien claro.

Yo no podía hablar. Un extraño calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. En aquel momento era la mujer con la que estaba Edward y me daba igual lo que hubiera ocurrido antes o lo que pudiese ocurrir después.

El semáforo se puso en verde, pero él no se movió y yo tampoco. Estábamos inmóviles, mirándonos como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.

De verdad, cuando veo esas escenas en las películas pongo los ojos en blanco. Aunque en las películas la protagonista mire a alguien como Ryan Gosling, lo cual hace que el pasmo sea más creíble.

Pero no había imaginado que podría pasarle en la vida real a una persona tan normal como yo.

La conexión era tan intensa y poderosa que me gustaría embotellarla. Querría sentir esa emoción durante el resto de mi vida. O quizá no porque entonces no sería capaz de comer o dormir.

Pensé en la película _Atrapado en el tiempo_ y decidí que si pudiera elegir un momento que revivir para siempre sería aquel, suspendida en la insoportable emoción de lo que estaba por llegar.

Tal vez tras mi propósito para el nuevo año, todas mis relaciones serían así. Disfrutaría del momento y luego me daría la vuelta, sin tener que soportar el consiguiente desastre.

Un claxon sonó en ese momento y me di cuenta de que no éramos los únicos en la calle.

Edward murmuró una palabrota mientras volvía a arrancar.

Se dirigía hacia el río y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado dónde vivía. No sabía dónde me llevaba.

Pasamos al lado del Albert Bridge, mi puente favorito en Londres, tan resplandeciente que iluminaba las aguas negras del Támesis. Cuando era pequeña me recordaba a una mujer poniéndose un collar de diamantes para salir de fiesta. Yo no creía en cuentos de hadas, pero si creyese aquel puente aparecería en el mío.

.

Era espacioso y bien iluminado, pero lejos de las brillantes luces de la ciudad me di cuenta de la verdad: estaba con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

–Hace frío. Deberíamos subir –murmuró, alargando una mano para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Frío? Yo no tenía frío, estaba ardiendo.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme qué hacía allí, pero que apenas nos conociésemos no debería ser un problema. Eso era lo bueno del sexo sin complicaciones.

Además, Edward no era un extraño. Nos habíamos encontrado muchas veces, aunque nunca hubiésemos hablado. Además, ¿la gente se conocía de verdad? Mi madre estuvo casada con mi padre durante años antes de descubrir que tenía aventuras con un montón de mujeres. Había confiado en él y mira dónde la había llevado eso.

Yo había estado diez meses con Mike y, al final, tampoco lo conocía. Lo único que sabemos sobre una persona es lo que esa persona decide mostrarnos.

El apartamento de Edward estaba en el último piso y me quedé de piedra porque era un ático con terraza desde el que podía ver mi puente favorito.

–¡Madre mía! –exclamé. Tampoco era un elogio muy elocuente, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. De verdad, estaba apabullada–. ¿Qué tipo de Derecho has dicho que practicas?

Había dicho que "del bueno" y debía serlo para poder pagar aquel apartamento.

–¿De verdad quieres hablar de trabajo?

Estaba detrás de mí y cuando me di la vuelta vi que tenía una botella de champán en la mano.

–No bebiste alcohol durante el almuerzo.

–Porque sabía que tenía que traerte aquí.

Yo me pasé la lengua por los labios.

–¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no?

–Las pruebas que tenía sugerían que no ibas a hacerlo –su respuesta era segura, confiada. Sonriendo, abrió la botella de champán, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que cuando saltó el tapón di un respingo.

–No creo que un par de palabras escritas en un buscador puedan ser usadas como prueba. Mucha gente ha tenido acceso a ese ordenador, tú mismo por ejemplo.

Él enarcó una ceja mientras servía el champán en dos copas de finísimo cristal.

Rosie y yo solo bebíamos champán si otra persona lo compraba y nunca en copas como aquella. Me hacía sentir especial. Él me hacía sentir especial. Me preguntaba qué habría pensado de nuestro apartamento, con la vajilla de platos comprados aquí y allá y la mesa demasiado pequeña.

En su casa había muebles de madera brillante, sofás de piel, mesas de acero y cristal.

–¿Qué estamos celebrando? –le pregunté–. ¿La Navidad?

–A ti. Desnuda en mi apartamento.

Se me encogió el estómago.

–Sigo vestida.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por encima de las copas.

–No lo estarás durante mucho tiempo.

Con el pulso acelerado, levanté mi copa.

–Feliz Navidad.

–_Buon Natale! Salute!_

Ay, Dios, el italiano es un idioma tan caliente.

Las burbujas del champán recorrían mis venas. O tal vez era la química que había entre nosotros. Fuera lo que fuera, podía sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo.

–En italiano solo sé decir _pizza marguerita_. Y tú eres el primer hombre italiano al que conozco.

Edward sonrió.

–Soy siciliano.

–Como Al Pacino.

–Al Pacino nació en Nueva York.

"Cállate, Bella".

–Bueno, será mejor que me calle.

–No –dijo él, dejando la copa de champán sobre la mesa de café–. No dejes de hablar. Me gusta.

–¿Te gusta que diga tonterías?

–No dices tonterías, es que estás nerviosa –cuando me quitó la copa de la mano yo debería haber protestado, no solo porque me gusta el champán sino porque después de Mike no quería que ningún hombre me dijese cuándo o qué podía beber.

–En realidad…

–Me gusta que no censures lo que haces o lo que dices.

Vaya, cuando estaba a punto de enfadarme, tenía que decir algo así.

–Pues no pareció gustarte cuando mi vestido se descosió.

–No quería que a los invitados les diese un infarto. Estaba seguro de que el hospital no podría soportar un incidente masivo tan cerca de Navidad.

Yo estaba riendo y poniéndome colorada al mismo tiempo porque era imposible recordar el incidente sin recordar también los momentos que habíamos compartido.

–Sigo sin saber qué pasó.

–Lo inevitable –dijo él.

–No, eso no es verdad. No digo que no se me hubiera ocurrido, pero ni en un millón de años pensé que podría pasar de verdad.

–No estaba hablando del vestido.

–Yo tampoco –murmuré yo, mirando sus labios. Había visto el Gran Cañón y las cataratas del Niágara, pero te juro que no había mejor paisaje que su cara–. Pensé que no te gustaba.

–No me gustaba quién eras cuando salías con Mike porque no eras tú de verdad. Estabas siempre intentando controlarte – Edward pasó un dedo por mi cara, estudiándome, y yo tragué saliva, preguntándome cómo sabía tanto.

–Tal vez no te gustaría la verdadera Bella.

–Yo vi quién eras el día que te conocí. Estabas charlando con un grupo de gente, tan llena de energía, tan emocionada que me acerqué para ver de qué hablabas.

–Seguramente de algo aburrido –dije yo. Y la verdad era que también me había fijado en él–. Fue una fiesta en casa de Mike, hace dos años.

–Veinte meses, dos semanas y dos días.

Me atraganté con el champán. ¿Era una cosa de abogados recordar esos detalles?

–Algunas cosas se me quedan grabadas en la cabeza.

–Esa noche no me dijiste nada.

Edward sonrió.

–Porque cuando empezaste a hablar con Mike esa emoción y esa alegría desaparecieron. Te contenías.

–A Mike no le interesan los satélites, solo el canal de deportes.

–Te convirtió en una persona diferente a la que eres en realidad y tú le dejaste.

Avergonzada, tuve que admitir que era verdad. Supongo que necesitaba comprobar que podía retener a un hombre si quería. Resultó que no era así.

Poco a poco, había ido dejando a un lado a la verdadera Bella. Dejé de hablar de mi trabajo cuando estábamos juntos y sonreía cuando Mike hablaba del suyo. Había ocurrido poco a poco, así que apenas me di cuenta, pero era como el zorro del Ártico, que cambia el pelaje de marrón a blanco para asimilarse al paisaje. Nunca había tenido una relación que funcionase a ningún otro nivel. Nunca había estado con nadie, aparte de mi hermana, que me aceptase por mí misma, que no quisiera que fuese otra persona.

Pero no tenía ni idea de quién era Edward Cullen

–Pensé que desaprobabas que estuviera con él.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para apoyar su frente en la mía.

–Porque era como darle un volvo a alguien que solo conduce cuando va al supermercado. Un trágico desperdicio.

Ningún hombre me había comparado antes con un volvo y para mí era un cumplido. Y también cómo me miraba, como si fuera el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudiese recibir un hombre.

–Mike no era hombre para ti, en ningún sentido.

Yo no pensaba discutir con él. Especialmente en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de besarme. Pero llevaba todo el día esperando ese momento y pensé que estaba mostrando un control admirable.

Descubrí que me gustaba ese ritmo lento, cargado de anticipación. Y tal vez a él también porque en lugar de besarme esbozó una sonrisa y deslizó los dedos por mi pelo.

Daba igual lo que hiciera con los dedos o qué parte de mí estuviera acariciando, siempre provocaba el mismo efecto.

No había pensado en nada más durante los últimos cuatro días y la espera estaba matándome. Y no ayudaba que llevásemos todo el día volviéndonos locos el uno al otro.

Fui yo quien dio el primer un paso.

Un momento antes mi mano estaba sobre la pechera de su camisa y, de repente, estaba desabrochando los botones. Por fin. La gran revelación.

–Tú me viste desnuda de cintura para arriba. Estás en deuda conmigo.

Edward acercó su boca a la mía, pero no me besó. O era un hábil torturador o lo sabía todo sobre las recompensas a largo plazo.

–Yo siempre pago mis deudas –susurró, clavando en mí una de esas miradas que hacían que me temblasen las piernas.

Porque veía sexo en sus ojos.

Impaciente, abrí la camisa de un tirón y los botones saltaron por todas partes, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada mirando los poderosos contornos de su pecho bajo una suave capa de vello oscuro…

"Ay, Santa Claus, Santa Claus, qué buen regalo me has traído este año".

–Acabas de rasgar mi camisa.

–Lo siento.

Nunca en la historia de las disculpas una había sonado menos sincera. No lo sentía en absoluto y, para demostrarlo, deslicé las manos por su torso, sintiendo los duros músculos y los suaves latidos de su corazón.

–Tú me viste con un vestido desgarrado, así que ahora estamos en paz.

–Parece que te gusta eso de rasgar ropa –el brillo de sus ojos hacía que me resultase difícil respirar.

–En Navidad está permitido rasgar los regalos. Además, si puedes permitirte vivir aquí, seguro que puedes comprarte otra camisa –aparté la prenda de los musculosos hombros y contuve el aliento porque allí, sobre su bíceps derecho, había un tatuaje.

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo. Desde luego, hizo algo muy raro dentro de mi pecho.

–Pero bueno… esto sí que es sorprendente –murmuré, levantando una mano para trazar el dibujo con un dedo. Ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado que aquel hombre llevase un tatuaje–. Pensé que eras un tipo serio y conservador, tipo alumno de Oxford.

–¿Ah, sí? –la pregunta, hecha con voz ronca, hizo que se me doblasen las rodillas. Para variar.

Pensé en la boda, cuando tuve que reconocer la elemental y cruda realidad que había bajo aquel elegante traje de chaqueta italiano. O en la noche que me llevó a casa, cuando tuve que contener la respiración. Creo que en realidad siempre había sabido lo que había bajo la superficie.

–Imagino que saqué conclusiones precipitadas.

–La gente suele hacer eso.

–Pero Mike…

–No quiero hablar de Mike.

Tampoco yo.

Me pregunté cómo un hombre que nunca mostraba emociones podía ser tan perceptivo. Cómo podía entender mis sentimientos. Eso me inquietaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente creyera en la persona que yo presentaba ante el mundo. Yo elegía cuánto de mí revelaba. Salvo el día de la boda, cuando había revelado mucho más de lo que pretendía, no solía mostrar demasiado.

Pensé en la parte de mí misma que nunca compartía con nadie, en los pensamientos que eran solo míos.

–Háblame del tatuaje.

–Un tatuaje es algo que está en la superficie. Lo nuestro es algo más profundo.

Yo tragué saliva. ¿Ah, sí?

–Un tatuaje no es lo que yo soy, como tú no eres un vestido descosido –su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía y podía sentir su aliento en los labios.

Me había acostumbrado a pensar que las relaciones eran falsas y superficiales, pero aquello no parecía nada de eso. No había nada falso en cómo su lengua trazaba mis labios. Nada falso en cómo sus manos apretaban mis caderas y desde luego nada falso en el bulto que notaba bajo el pantalón.

Me incliné hacia delante y puso la boca sobre su hombro. El tatuaje me sorprendía porque era inesperado, pero siempre había sabido que Edward era mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever. Pasé los dedos por su bíceps, trazando la oscura tinta del tatuaje, y al notar un ligero cambio en su respiración supe que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control.

–Te contienes –murmuré, preguntándome por qué–. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

–¿Eso importa? –su voz ronca sonaba increíblemente excitante.

Recordé entonces mi resolución de acostarme con hombres guapos. Y no se podía ser más guapo que Edward.

–No –respondí, diciéndome a mí misma que no era relevante–. Te deseo, Edward.

Él esbozó la sonrisa más sexy que había visto nunca. Tal vez no sonreía a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, era realmente espectacular. Su boca estaba perversamente cerca de la mía hasta que, en mis prisas por terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la boda, temí lanzarme sobre él como una tigresa.

Y entonces, por fin, después de días de espera sin pensar en nada más, Edward inclinó la cabeza para buscar mis labios.

Capítulo 7

Como no había pensado en otra cosa durante días, decidí que en mis recuerdos había exagerado la habilidad de Edward para besar. Debería haberme llevado una desilusión, pero no fue así. Era tan estupendo como recordaba. Mejor, porque en esta ocasión era él quien estaba medio desnudo y por fin tenía acceso a ese cuerpo tan cuadrado. Había puesto una mano en mi espalda y podía sentir su calor traspasando la blusa mientras me aplastaba contra él. Qué fuerte era. Tenía el cuerpo de un luchador. Lo sabía porque había visto muchos en el gimnasio de mi hermana y este hombre podría ganarle a cualquiera de ellos.

Después de la intolerable espera empezaba a estar un poco desesperada, pero mantuve el ritmo lento, torturándonos a los dos, gimiendo cuando empezó a besar mi cuello.

–No quiero meterte prisa, pero creo que necesito… –las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando mi blusa cayó al suelo.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que desabrochaba los botones y debía haberlo hecho con una sola mano. Entonces recordé qué más podía hacer con esos dedos tan hábiles y empecé a temblar. Se mostraba sereno mientras yo solo quería tirarme sobre él como un cachorro desesperado para lamer su cara. Bueno, no solo su cara.

Deslicé las manos por su torso (ay, Dios mío) para tocar los duros abdominales y luego empecé a desbrochar sus vaqueros.

–Llevas sujetador –dijo él.

–Pues claro. Nunca saldría a la calle sin sujetador, Señoría.

Edward trazó mis pechos con un dedo.

–No soy juez.

–Todo el mundo es juez, especialmente cuando se trata de mí.

–En ese caso, tengo que declararte culpable – Edward hablaba con voz ronca y me encontré mirando su boca, esa perversa boca que era una tortura. Me daba igual que rara vez sonriese, quería que usara esa boca para otras cosas y quería que lo hiciera de inmediato porque estaba a punto de explotar.

–Si soy culpable, aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga, pero date prisa. Estoy dispuesta a pagar un precio por mis pecados.

Curiosamente, Edward sonrió en esta ocasión.

–Me gusta tu sujetador navideño, pero voy a tener que quitártelo.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero el sujetador cayó al suelo. Por segunda vez en una semana, Edward tenía una fabulosa panorámica de mis pechos desnudos y, por un momento, me sentí tímida.

Tal vez porque hasta entonces no me importaba lo que pensara de mí.

Estaba claro que se me daba fatal eso del sexo sin complicaciones y decidí concentrarme en la parte física.

–Tienes unos pechos preciosos –el brillo de sus ojos destruyó toda timidez.

–Algunos no estarían de acuerdo contigo. Por ejemplo, los invitados a la boda.

–Todos estarían de acuerdo conmigo, _dolcezza_. Ese era el problema – Edward me besó mientras me llevaba hacia el sofá y me ayudó a tumbarme delicadamente, como esas parejas que ves bailando el tango. Qué fuerte era, creo que ya lo he dicho antes. Luego se colocó sobre mí como un conquistador, con las manos en mis muslos–. Me encantan tus botas, pero también voy a tener que quitártelas. Te quiero desnuda. De hecho, te quiero desnuda ahora mismo.

Sus palabras me excitaban tanto como el brillo de sus ojos. Solo podía pensar en él.

En nosotros.

Juntos.

Estaba a punto de darle instrucciones porque las botas eran difíciles de quitar cuando desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Cuando me las quitaba yo tenía que inclinarme y tirar hasta ponerme colorada o gritar a Rosie que me ayudase, pero él había conseguido desembarazarse de las botas con un simple movimiento. E hizo lo propio con los vaqueros. Edward era un hombre que no dejaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Tragué saliva.

–Está claro que sabes desnudar a una mujer.

–Digamos que en este caso estoy motivado.

Estaba desnuda salvo por el tanga rojo rematado con piel blanca y decidí que le debía una explicación.

–Rosie me ha regalado este conjunto por Navidad.

–Pareces la ayudante sexy de Santa Claus – Edward deslizó un dedo por la piel blanca–. Pero debe darte mucho calor.

De repente, se me ocurrió que yo estaba medio desnuda mientras él seguía vestido.

–Es tu turno. Desnúdate.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

–¿Es una orden?

–Tú le das órdenes a la gente todo el tiempo.

Sonriendo, se levantó y se quedó un momento mirándome, con las piernas abiertas, el poderoso torso desnudo y la mano en la bragueta.

–¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? Dímelo.

Que me llamase por mi nombre hacía que todo fuese más íntimo. Daba igual lo que hubiera pensado; no éramos extraños, todo lo contrario. Llevábamos mucho tiempo haciendo círculos alrededor del otro.

Mientras bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros, mis ojos seguían el movimiento de su mano… y se me quedó la boca seca. Claro que no podía decirse lo mismo de otras partes de mi cuerpo.

–Date prisa, esto es una emergencia.

Se desnudó a toda prisa, pero con elegancia, aunque eso no me sorprendió. Lo hacía todo con elegancia, de manera controlada.

Bueno, no todo.

Había una parte de él que no podía controlar y esa parte estaba empujando contra sus calzoncillos negros. Sentí compasión por los calzoncillos porque contener una erección de ese tamaño no debía ser nada fácil. Y si necesitaba alguna prueba de que él sentía lo mismo que yo, allí estaba.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en la línea de vello oscuro que desaparecía bajo el elástico del calzoncillo. Necesitaba ver dónde terminaba…

–Imagino que debes tener calor con los calzoncillos puestos.

Edward se los quitó y yo dejé de bromear. En serio, no había nada sobre lo que bromear. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y sabía que también él lo había notado porque apretó la mandíbula. Casi podía ver la batalla que libraba en su interior, la tensión de esos poderosos músculos.

Murmurando algo se colocó sobre mí, apartando la última barrera entre los dos. Estaba tan desnuda como él.

–_Dios_, me prometí a mí mismo que haría que esto durase…

–Hemos hecho que dure muchos días –lo interrumpí yo, deslizando las manos por su espalda para acariciar los duros músculos. Pesaba un poco, pero me encantaba sentir su peso–. Este es el juego previo más largo de la historia.

Edward abrió mis piernas con un áspero muslo y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Podría estar mirándolo durante días. Era el hombre más espectacular que había conocido nunca y, si debo ser sincera, una parte de mí no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Con él.

Los hombres como Edward no aparecen a menudo y me gustaría hacerle una foto con mi iPhone para demostrar que no había sido una fantasía. Me gustaría colgar la foto en Twitter (tendría al menos medio millón de seguidoras, seguro) pero entonces sentí que bajaba las manos para acariciar esa temblorosa y húmeda parte de mí y dejé de pensar en nada que no fuese aquel momento y en el hombre que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo inolvidable.

Creo que dejé escapar un gemido, pero era imposible guardármelo mientras me tocaba como lo hacía. Deslizó los dedos dentro de mí y supe por su mirada, y por su forma de besarme, que aquello solo era el principio. Estaba a punto de decirle que no podía soportarlo más cuando empezó a besar mi cuello, mi escote. Cuando noté el roce de su lengua en mis pezones suspiré, pero estuve a punto de dar un salto cuando siguió hacia abajo. Edward me tenía atrapada con las manos, inmovilizada, y pronto descubrí que no solo tenía talento en los dedos. Cada roce de su lengua parecía planeado para que perdiese la cabeza y así fue. Intenté moverme para aliviar la intolerable tensión, pero él no me lo permitía. No me hacía daño, pero era evidente que no pensaba soltarme. Estaba a su merced y nunca había sentido nada tan intenso. Necesitaba correrme, pero no me dejaba. Privada de otra salida, clavé los dedos en los suaves cojines del sofá.

–Por favor, por favor… –no podía creer que estuviera suplicando. Yo jamás le había suplicado a un hombre y sabía que después me sentiría horriblemente avergonzada, pero con Edward estar avergonzada parecía mi destino, así que daba igual–. De verdad, necesito… –no pude terminar la frase porque su lengua estaba dentro de mí, lamiendo sin piedad mientras usaba los dedos para convertirme en una masa de deliciosos escalofríos. Si no estuviera sujetándome firmemente habría levantado las caderas para terminar en ese instante, pero Edward se apartó ligeramente, dejándome entre el éxtasis y la locura.

–Dime lo que quieres, _dolcezza_.

Como si no estuviera ya bastante desesperada, tenía que hablarme en italiano, el canalla. El acento italiano y cómo pronunciaba esa palabra, _dolcezza_, estuvo a punto de hacer que me corriese.

–Tú sabes lo que quiero.

–Voy a hacerte esperar.

No podía creer que fuese tan cruel, pero entonces volvió a poner su boca en mí y se lo perdoné todo. Cada provocativo roce de su lengua parecía destinado a atormentarme, pero esta vez me dio lo que quería.

Y fue la experiencia más intensa de mi vida. Cuando llegó el orgasmo me dejó sin oxígeno. Edward seguía sujetando mis caderas, controlándolo todo hasta que caí sobre el sofá, agotada.

Me pareció oírle murmurar: "Feliz Navidad, Bella", pero podría haberlo imaginado.

Luego bajó la mano para sacar algo del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Pensé que nunca querría volver a ver un preservativo después de la boda, pero resultó que estaba equivocada.

Lo miré en silencio mientras se envolvía en él antes de colocarse sobre mí. Me preocupaba no estar demasiado dispuesta después del orgasmo, pero solo con mirarlo el deseo nació de nuevo y envolví las piernas en su cintura mientras él deslizaba las manos bajo mis nalgas para levantarme un poco. Me ardía la cara, pero el calor no tenía nada que ver con las llamas de la chimenea.

Me alegraba de que nuestra primera vez fuera en esa postura porque quería mirarlo. Y, evidentemente, él quería lo mismo porque sostuvo mi mirada mientras me seducía con su boca, sus manos en mis nalgas, hasta que por fin estuvo dentro de mí, deslizándose con una lenta y profunda embestida.

Ay, de verdad, era increíble. Pensé que jamás volvería a sentir algo así en toda mi vida. Era duro, largo, grueso… y podía sentirlo latiendo dentro de mí mientras luchaba para contenerse.

Se detuvo un momento, su respiración agitada. También yo quería que durase, pero estaba desesperada. Clavé los dedos en la suave piel de su espalda y me apreté contra él, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se ponían tensos.

–Dios, Bella … –sus ojos eran más oscuros que nunca y cuando dejó escapar un gemido ronco supe que también él había perdido el control. Estaba dentro de mí, moviéndose a un ritmo perfecto, y grité porque nunca había sentido algo así. Nunca. Hasta unos días antes no nos habíamos tocado siquiera y, sin embargo, parecía conocer mi cuerpo, mis deseos, mejor que yo misma. Sabía cómo moverse, cómo tocarme, cómo encontrar el ángulo y el ritmo perfectos para que lo sintiera todo. Con cada experta embestida me hacía sentir su fuerza, su poder, su masculinidad. Y yo me movía con él, mis manos enterradas en su pelo.

Solo había una lamparita encendida, pero las llamas de la chimenea y las luces de la ciudad que entraban por las ventanas iluminaban la escena. Era como hacerlo en la calle, pero sin el frío.

Más tarde pensé que cualquiera que tuviese unos prismáticos podría habernos visto desde el otro lado del río, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Estaba demasiado ocupada con Edward y él conmigo.

De hecho, estaba temblando, extasiada. Edward dijo algo en italiano mientras deslizaba los labios por mi barbilla. Seguramente no esperaba que respondiese y me alegré porque no podía hablar. No sabía si eran los jueguecitos bajo la mesa durante el almuerzo, si aquello había empezado en la boda o si era sexo estilo italiano (de ser así, había decidido emigrar) pero no podía contenerme más. Las sensaciones físicas provocaban algo en mi corazón que no podía identificar… hasta que me dejé ir con un grito de placer. Él intentaba controlarse, pero gritó también cuando mi orgasmo provocó el suyo, llevándolo al abismo.

Oí que murmuraba una palabrota, pero en cierto modo era un alivio que hubiese perdido el control. Si hubiera podido controlar un placer tan intenso, yo habría empezado a sospechar que era un robot.

No dejábamos de besarnos, ni un segundo. Ni cuando él empujaba, ni cuando nos corrimos, ni después. Seguimos besándonos, compartiéndolo todo, cada caricia, cada gemido, cada suspiro.

Una de mis manos estaba en su pelo, la otra sobre sus hombros, ahora cubiertos de sudor, y me quedé así un momento, atónita y conmocionada, intentando entender qué había pasado.

No sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de aquel momento. Después de todo, aquel nivel de intimidad era nuevo para los dos. Supongo que una parte de mí, la parte realista, esperaba que se apartase. Y si lo hubiera hecho habría dicho algo como: bueno, creo que el _Edward vibrador_ es el producto del futuro o algo así de frívolo para no revelar lo profundamente que me había afectado la experiencia.

Pensaba que eso era lo que diría alguien después de una sesión de sexo sin complicaciones.

Pero Edward no se apartó. En lugar de eso, inclinó la cabeza para volver a besarme, pero con una intimidad diferente. Y con una ternura que me encogió el corazón. No había esperado ternura y, aunque estaba derritiéndome, de repente sentí pánico. Mi corazón era el único órgano que no estaba invitado a aquella fiesta.

Edward debería hacer o decir algo equivocado para que yo pudiese volver a mi departamentoy pasar el resto del día tumbada en el sofá con Rosie, diciendo que los hombres no eran de Marte sino de una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Pero no lo hizo.

Siguió besándome, apartando el pelo de mi cara, estudiándome, apretándome contra él. Si hubiera hecho eso en mi apartamento habríamos terminado en el suelo, pero afortunadamente su sofá era más grande que el mío.

Me abrazaba de manera posesiva y eso me sorprendió. Lo había creído frío y distante. Había pensado que lo suyo no era la intimidad. Claro que tampoco había imaginado que tuviera un tatuaje y eso demostraba que no conocía para nada a aquel hombre.

Como no podía hacer otra cosa me quedé donde estaba, en sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su torso. Las diferencias entre nosotros me fascinaban.

Mi pelo se mezclaba con el vello oscuro de su torso, mi piel parecía de porcelana comparada con la suya, el interior de mis muslos suave como la seda en contraste con los fuertes muslos masculinos.

Edward levantó una mano para jugar con mi pelo y me pregunté si también él estaría fascinado por las diferencias.

Nunca me había apoyado en un hombre, probablemente porque había aprendido desde muy temprano que apoyarse en un hombre era un deporte de riesgo que podría terminar en tragedia. Mi madre se había apoyado en mi padre y eso fue un grave error. Yo había decidido desde siempre que iba a mantenerme solita y me sorprendió lo agradable que era que me abrazase así. Debo confesar que me sentía segura, lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué iba a sentirme segura si nunca me había sentido insegura?

Edward levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos y lo que vi allí hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco. Me había acostumbrado a pensar en él como alguien remoto y frío, pero el calor de sus ojos me dejó sorprendida.

–_Bellissima_ –murmuró.

Yo no hablaba italiano, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber que me estaba diciendo un piropo.

La intimidad sexual se había convertido en otra cosa y los nervios se me agarraron al estómago cuando inclinó la cabeza para besarme.

Pero luego, de repente, me quitó el prendedor del pelo y me tomó en brazos. Y, aunque ya había demostrado lo fuerte que era, yo le eché los míos al cuello. Aquella noche no estaba siendo nada de lo que yo esperaba.

–¿Por qué me quitas el prendedor? ¿Dónde vamos?

–Es una sorpresa.

–Después de la desastrosa boda no me gustan las sorpresas. Prefiero saber lo que va a pasar para estar preparada.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

–Vamos al dormitorio. No quiero que te enfríes.

¿Enfriarme? Sería una broma. Estaba tan caliente que si alguien ponía un pedazo de pan sobre mí acabaría tostado.

Pero estaba claro que Edward no quería que terminase la noche y yo no iba a discutir con él. Además, si era sincera, estaba disfrutando como loca del abrazo.

–Tu apartamento es precioso. Las vistas son increíbles.

Cuando Edward me dejó en el suelo vi que su dormitorio estaba dominado por una cama ligeramente levantada y colocada para aprovechar la increíble vista de Londres desde la ventana. Aunque yo solo tenía intención de mirarlo a él.

Había esperado que me tumbase en la cama, pero tomó mi mano para llevarme hacia la ventana.

–Eres un exhibicionista –empecé a decir.

–Levántate el pelo.

Estaba helando fuera. La nieve flotaba en el aire como confeti, pero Edward levantó la tapa del jacuzzi y cuando nos metimos en el agua calentita pensé que era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Aquel hombre sabía vivir, debía reconocerlo. El calor entraba en mis músculos, relajándome.

–Es un apartamento fantástico. ¿Dónde vive Alice?

–Vivía conmigo hasta el año pasado, cuando se fue a la universidad. Ahora vive en un piso alquilado con unos amigos. Le gusta ser independiente.

Me sorprendió que hubiera vivido con su hermana. Aquel apartamento era claramente un piso de soltero… tal vez se había mudado allí unos meses antes.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vivió contigo?

–Desde los doce años –su voz no había cambiado, pero yo seguía notando algo. Algo complicado. Yo había crecido soportando cosas complicadas, de modo que seguramente tenía una especie de radar. Además, lo mío era el cálculo y sabía que Edward había tenido que hacerse responsable de su hermana desde que era muy joven.

–¿No tenéis familia?

–No, ya no. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis viviendo juntas Rosie y tú? –estaba cambiando de tema, pero no me importó. Normalmente, tampoco yo hablaba de la familia, pero por alguna razón hablar con él me resultaba cómodo.

–Casi toda nuestra vida –respondí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. Los copos de nieve caían, ligeros como plumas blancas que cubrían mi pelo y el suyo–. Solo nos llevamos diez meses y compartíamos habitación cuando éramos pequeñas. Estuvieron a punto de separarnos, pero nos negamos.

–¿Quién quería separaros?

–Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho años y se pelearon para ver quién se quedaba con quién… un asco, de verdad. Pensaban que lo más sensato era que cada uno se quedase con una hija, pero a nosotras nos parecía una barbaridad.

Rosie era más pequeña que yo y había sufrido mucho, pero no se lo conté. Como tampoco le conté aquella vez que se pegó a mí como un mejillón al casco de un barco mientras mi padre intentaba llevarla a su coche. Al final, había tenido que resignarse y nunca volvió a intentar separarnos, pero Rosie había decidido cambiar las clases de ballet por clases de kárate, por si acaso.

–¿De ahí el almuerzo navideño con amigos?

–A mi hermana le gusta recrear su versión del cuento de hadas.

–Es muy generosa. Invita a la mitad de Londres a comer.

–Los amigos son su familia –dije yo, hundiéndome un poco más en el agua– ¿Qué habrías hecho de no haber comido en mi casa?

–Me habría puesto a trabajar.

–Ah, entonces te hemos hecho perder el tiempo. Lo siento.

Edward sonrió.

–Si ese es tu cara de disculpa, vas a tener que ensayar más.

Yo bajé la mirada.

–¿Mejor así?

–No.

–¿Debo suplicarte que me perdones?

Entonces recordé que ya había suplicado y sentí que me ardía la cara. Y al ver los ojos de Edward clavados en mi boca pensé que él estaba recordando lo mismo.

–Eres tan sexy… no tocarte ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

No era lo que yo esperaba que dijese y estuve a punto de hundirme en el agua del todo.

–¿Ah, sí?

En sus ojos había un brillo de incredulidad.

–Tienes que saber que es así, Bella.

–Pues… no. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca hemos hablado.

–Exactamente –había cierta exasperación en su voz, como si estuviera diciendo algo que debería ser obvio.

Según Rosie, Edward siempre estaba pendiente de mí…

–Si sentías eso, ¿por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

–Porque estabas saliendo con Mike.

–Y no sé por qué, la verdad. Nunca se me han dado bien las relaciones, pero Mike parecía un chico tradicional, estable. Supongo que pensé que si iba a tener una relación seria, tendría que ser con alguien como él.

–¿Alguien que ignora cómo eres en realidad? ¿Alguien que se acuesta con tus amigas?

–Gracias por recordármelo –dije yo. Claro que Jessica ya no me parecía una amiga. Las amigas no hacían eso.

–¿Te dolió?

–Me dolió un poco, pero más bien por orgullo. Debería haberme roto el corazón, pero no fue así y eso debería decirme algo –murmuré, pasando las manos por la superficie del agua–. La verdad es que se me dan fatal las relaciones. Mi propósito para el nuevo año es tener sexo sin complicaciones, por eso estoy aquí.

–Ah, ya –el brillo de sus ojos hizo que me ruborizase.

–No me has contado qué pasó cuando me fui de la capilla.

–Tuve que llamar a una flota de ambulancias para transportar a todos los hombres que habían sufrido un infarto.

–Venga ya… En fin, no creo que pueda volver a salir a la calle de día. Me muero de vergüenza. No sé cómo voy a dar la cara.

–Nadie estaba mirando tu cara, no te preocupes.

Reí, sorprendida de lo fácil que era hablar con él. La conversación fluía de manera natural.

–No te he dado las gracias por salvarme. Todos los demás me miraban con la boca abierta… ni siquiera Rosie fue capaz de hacer nada. Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguiría allí como una conejita de _Playboy_. ¿Qué pasó en el banquete?

–Después de ver tus impresionantes pechos, Jessica estuvo de mal humor durante todo el banquete, pero se lo merece por robarte el novio.

–Me alegro de que me lo robase. Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí ahora.

–Sí estarías aquí. Esto tenía que pasar.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque yo iba a hacer que pasara –respondió Edward –. Estaba esperando que recuperases el sentido común y te dieras cuenta de que Mike no podría hacerte feliz.

–¿En serio?

–Esperaba que fueras tú quien tomase esa decisión, no él. Me preocupaba que no hubieras tenido tiempo de llegar a esa conclusión tú misma y que te hubiera hecho daño.

Pensé en la fiesta de mi ascenso, cuando Mike se emborrachó y ni siquiera se molestó en felicitarme…

–Fue un fracaso, pero no volverá a ocurrir. No voy a tener más relaciones serias, solo sexo… como hoy. Aunque no sabía que esto fuera a pasar, no sabía que Rosie te hubiera invitado a comer.

–Resultó evidente cuando entré en la cocina y vi tu expresión.

–Me alegro de que Rosie te invitase.

–Yo también – Edward deslizó una mano entre mis muslos. No hacía mucho tiempo que había estado dentro de mí, pero necesitaba desesperadamente volver a tenerlo allí.

Levanté un poco las caderas, muy poco porque el golpe de aire helado sobre los hombros me convenció de que bajo el agua estaba mejor, y me coloqué sobre él a horcajadas. Edward me miraba con esa expresión tan sexy que hacía que quisiera hacerle cosas malas.

–Eres el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido nunca –murmuré sobre sus labios. Y sentí que sonreía.

–Vamos dentro.

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, ahora mismo. Quiero verte entera y no puedo hacerlo sin que te congeles –tomándome por la cintura, Edward me sacó del jacuzzi y me envolvió en una toalla.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 8

Edward cerró la puerta de la terraza, dejando atrás la nieve y el resto del mundo, y me llevó al cuarto de baño.

Con su brazo en mi cintura, su boca en la mía, pulsó un botón en la pared y, de repente, un chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre los dos.

Por fin, entendí el atractivo de las duchas compartidas. No tuvimos que dejar de besarnos mientras el agua caía por mi pelo y mi espalda. Por suerte, él debió bajar la presión o me habría ahogado allí mismo. Me tocaba por todas partes y yo hice lo mismo hasta que pensé que iba a explotar. Quería abrir los ojos para mirarlo, así que me apoyé en la pared y busqué a tientas el grifo para cerrarlo un poco.

De puntillas, me incliné hacia delante para buscar sus labios mientras exploraba su torso, su estómago plano, sus poderosos muslos con las manos. Me tomé mi tiempo acariciándolo hasta que me puse de rodillas. Solo había una parte de él que no había tocado y noté que contenía el aliento mientras lo acariciaba tan implacablemente como él me había acariciado a mí. Deslicé la lengua sobre su húmeda piel, cerca de su erguido miembro, que cada vez parecía más erguido. Era evidente que estaba tan desesperado como yo.

–_Dios_, Bella…

Levanté la mirada y vi que apretaba los dientes. Estaba a punto de perder el control y lo mantuve así un momento para demostrarle que podía prolongar el placer si tenía que hacerlo. Que podía hacer lo mismo que él me hacía a mí.

Por supuesto, yo no aguantaba tanto.

Deslicé la lengua por su miembro antes de meterlo en mi boca, centímetro a centímetro, y lo oí gemir algo en italiano mientras enredaba los dedos en mi pelo. Me pregunté cómo podía haber pensado que era un hombre frío. Claro que conseguía esconderla en público y eso me encantaba. Me gustaba haber descubierto una faceta de él que los demás desconocían. Era como si fuera así solo para mí. Estaba viendo al auténtico Edward Cullen y prefería aquella versión más humana, más ardiente en todos los sentidos.

Usé los labios y la lengua, chupando y lamiendo hasta que Edward tiró de mí y me apretó contra la pared de azulejos, sus ojos fieros, su respiración agitada. Yo estaba sin aliento cuando puso las manos a cada lado de mi cara, atrapándome. Aunque no tenía que hacerlo porque yo no pensaba ir a ningún sitio. Podía sentir los fríos azulejos en mi espalda y el calor de su cuerpo por delante. Era la mejor trampa del mundo.

El agua caía por su cara, haciendo que sus pestañas negras pareciesen lanzas. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, pensé, mientras enredaba una pierna en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí para que no hubiese ningún espacio entre los dos. Me levantó entonces con toda facilidad y le eché los brazos al cuello. Estaba tan excitada que la primera embestida me hizo gritar.

–Eres increíble… –su voz sonaba ronca, pero al menos él podía hablar.

Yo era incapaz de articular ningún sonido que no fuera un gemido gutural y, sencillamente, me agarré a sus hombros, besándolo mientras entraba en mí. Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, simultáneamente, en una oleada de éxtasis.

Luego me dejó en el suelo, pero no me soltó… afortunadamente porque me temblaban las piernas.

El cuarto de baño estaba nublado por el vapor de la ducha, pero seguramente también por el que emitíamos nosotros.

Edward me frotó con una toalla antes de llevarme al dormitorio para secarme el pelo con otra (parecía tener cantidades industriales) que luego tiró al suelo sin mirarla siquiera. Porque estaba mirándome a mí.

Una cosa era segura: si aquello era sexo sin complicaciones, iba a hacerlo todo los días de mi vida.

En cuanto desperté supe que era muy tarde. El sol entraba por la ventana, reflejándose en el río y creando un millón de diminutos diamantes.

Me puse de lado y vi que la cama estaba vacía, pero entonces me llegó un delicioso olor a beicon.

Sintiéndome como una ladrona, entré en el vestidor y tomé una de sus perfectas camisas blancas, que me tapaba el trasero y las manos. La remangué un poco y, pasándome los dedos por el pelo, seguí el olor del beicon.

Edward estaba de espaldas, pero se dio la vuelta en cuanto entré en la cocina. Solo llevaba unos vaqueros y cuando miré su torso me pregunté cómo podía querer llevarlo a la cama otra vez después de las horas que habíamos pasado en ella. Tal vez porque no se había afeitado y la sombra de barba le daba un aspecto de pirata irresistible.

No se me daba bien la conversación matinal e hice un gesto hacia la puerta, consciente de que estaba desnuda bajo la camisa.

–Seguramente debería marcharme.

–¿Por qué?

–Imagino que tendrás cosas que hacer.

–Sí, tengo cosas que hacer –Edward le dio la vuelta al beicon–. Y pienso hacerlas contigo.

–Ah –murmuré yo, con el estómago encogido. Una noche con él no me había curado de nada y me encontré admirando sus hombros y su atlético cuerpo. Era el hombre más sexy que había conocido nunca.

–A menos que Rosie te necesite para algo.

–Rosie trabaja hoy. El día de Navidad es el único día del año que no entrena, pero al menos debería enviarle un mensaje.

Apartando los ojos de tanto músculo, volví al salón. La luz que entraba por las ventanas reflejaba las pulidas superficies de madera y cristal. Fuera, el cielo era de un perfecto azul invernal y un tímido sol brillaba sobre las aguas del río.

Envié un mensaje a mi hermana dándole las gracias por el "regalo" de Navidad, que no tenía intención de devolver, y luego me quedé un momento mirando por la ventana, pensando en la noche anterior.

–¿Café?

Cuando me di la vuelta, Edward había dejado dos platos sobre la mesa y estaba ofreciéndome una taza.

–Gracias. Me encanta mirar el río.

–A mí también, por eso elegí este apartamento. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Sí, mucha –respondí. No había comido nada más que el pavo y desde entonces había hecho mucho ejercicio–. Así que además sabes cocinar.

–He estado años cocinando para mi hermana y sigue viva – Edward me ofreció un plato de huevos revueltos y beicon que llevé hasta una mesa de cristal frente a la ventana.

–Si yo tuviera esta vista desde mi casa no iría a trabajar.

–¿No trabajas esta semana?

–Oficialmente, mi departamento cierra hasta el dos de enero, pero eso no evita que reciba cientos de correos a diario.

–¿Te sigue gustando tu trabajo? – Edward se sentó frente a mí y, de repente, el paisaje tenía una seria competencia. Tomé el tenedor, pensando cautamente la respuesta. Gracias a Mike, estaba programada para no hablar de mi trabajo.

–Sí, me sigue gustando.

–Recuerdo lo emocionada que estabas cuando conseguiste el ascenso.

Y yo recordaba que él había sido el único que me había hecho preguntas al respecto.

–Sigo emocionada y la gente con la que trabajo es… –no terminé la frase, pensando que seguramente solo estaba siendo amable. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba mirándome, no mirando el reloj o por encima de mi hombro como solía hacer Mike. Me encontré contándole lo que hacía y cuanto más hablaba, más entusiasmo sentía. Hasta que me di cuenta de que había terminado los huevos revueltos y Edward debía estar muriéndose de aburrimiento–. Ay, perdona.

–¿Por qué? Es la primera vez que te veo mostrar entusiasmo desde la noche que te conocí.

No parecía aburrido sino interesado y me hizo un par de preguntas que demostraban que era tan listo como guapo.

–Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien. ¿Entonces aún no te ha secuestrado los de la NASA?

Yo me puse colorada al pensar en la aburrida cena en la que todo el mundo hablaba de sus sueños y yo confesé que quería trabajar para la NASA. Mike se había reído de mí (creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: "Apollo Bella, que Dios nos ayude"). Para algunos hombres, los más torpes, no era muy femenino estar interesada en satélites o cohetes espaciales (aunque, francamente, desde mi ardiente encuentro con Edward en la boda yo no he pensado en nada más que en cohetes y explosiones… y no de las que te enseña el profesor de física).

–Bueno, cuéntame la historia del tatuaje.

Edward tomó un sorbo de café, pensativo.

–Nos mudamos de Sicilia a Londres cuando yo tenía diez años. Entonces hablaba mal el idioma y… en fin, digamos que el colegio era una pesadilla para mí, así que decidí saltármelo.

–¿En serio? Pensé que habrías sido el primero de la clase.

–Eso llegó después. Entonces estaba descontrolado.

Yo miré el tatuaje en el bíceps.

–¿Por eso te lo hiciste?

–Hice eso y otras cosas. Tenía dieciséis años cuando mi padre murió y Alice tuvo que ir a una casa de acogida. Yo intenté convencer a los Servicios Sociales de que era su única familia y teníamos que estar juntos. Pero, por supuesto, nadie me hizo caso.

Yo había sentido lo mismo cuando mis padres intentaron separarme de mi hermana.

–¿Y qué hiciste?

–Me hice mayor. Trabajé en todo lo que pude para recuperar a Alice. Me hice abogado para ganar dinero y aprender a litigar – Edward sonreía, como riéndose de sí mismo–. Estudié sin descanso y conseguí una beca para la universidad. Era una especie de experimento social: un chico con cerebro, pero sin dinero y decidieron probar suerte.

–No debió ser fácil.

–Lo que no fue fácil fue ver a mi hermana en una casa de acogida, pero eran buena gente y nos ayudaron mucho.

–Y lo conseguiste. Lograste hacerte cargo de tu hermana –dije yo, comparándolo mentalmente con mi padre, que nos había dejado–. Lo hiciste muy bien, Edward. Alice es una chica segura de sí misma, alegre y simpática. Y te adora.

Además, todo eso explicaba el lazo de cariño y respeto que había visto entre ellos.

–No fue fácil dejar que se fuera a vivir con unos amigos.

–La independencia es buena para todo el mundo. Y me alegro de que la dejases ir o ahora no estaríamos solos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y, de repente, Edward se levantó para tirar de mí.

–Pues vamos a aprovecharlo.

No salimos del apartamento en cinco días. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama, pero también hablando y riendo mientras intercambiábamos anécdotas de nuestra vida.

Le conté la vez que construí un cohete en la cocina e hice un agujero en el techo. Él me contó que había destrozado los baños del colegio usando sodio que había robado en el laboratorio.

Aún no podía creer que aquel hombre serio, reservado y frío fuese el mismo Edward que estaba a mi lado y quería saber más. Su grupo de música favorito, su bebida favorita, el país que más le gustaba…

–Cuéntame cuál fue tu momento más embarazoso.

Él se tumbó de lado, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Una vez fui a una boda donde la dama de honor salió despedida de su vestido…

Riendo, lo empujé y me coloqué sobre él, mi melena cubriéndonos a los dos.

–Si eso no hubiera pasado, no estaríamos aquí.

–Sí estaríamos aquí –murmuró él, acariciando mi pelo–. Pero yo pensaba dar el paso después de la boda, no durante. Iba a convencerte para que llorases sobre mi hombro.

–Yo no soy llorona –murmuré, bajando la cabeza para besarlo en los labios–. Eres tan sexy. Di algo en italiano.

–_Pizza Marguerita_.

Solté una carcajada, pero lo absurdo era que Edward conseguía que hasta eso sonara sexy.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, pero no le hice caso.

–Di algo más.

–_Il mio vestito è strappato_.

–¿Qué significa?

–Mi vestido se ha roto.

Y yo seguía riendo. Riendo en la cama con un hombre del que quería saber mucho más. Quería saberlo todo y, por fin, alargué una mano para leer el mensaje de Rosie: _Cinco días en la cama con el mismo hombre no es sexo sin complicaciones_.

Entonces dejé de reír y pensé, asustada, que no debería querer saber nada más. El sexo sin complicaciones debería ser exactamente eso, sexo, pero en los últimos cinco días Edward y yo habíamos formado un lazo.

Y yo estaba metida en un buen lío.

Capítulo 9

–Es culpa tuya –dejé de comer Nutella del tarro y señalé a mi hermana con la cuchara–. Tú lo invitaste a comer el día de Navidad.

–Sí, en Navidad. No esperaba que te fueras a casa con él y te quedases hasta la primavera. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para denunciar tu desaparición. ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho estos cinco días?

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Pero sonriendo.

–¿En serio? Entonces es más apasionado de lo que parece. Bien hecho, hermana.

Yo dejé de comer y me eché hacia atrás en el sofá.

–Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a sufrir más.

–¿El sexo con él te ha hecho sufrir?

–No, ha sido increíble. Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él, maldita sea.

Y no era solo el sexo lo que echaba de menos. No dejaba de recordarlo durmiendo, con esas pestañas tan largas que hacían sombra sobre sus pómulos, el pelo cobrizo sobre la frente.

Pensé en las horas que habíamos estado hablando, en las cosas que le había contado y que no le había contado a nadie más.

Había descubierto que la intimidad no era solo estar desnuda con un hombre.

Asustada, me levanté de un salto.

–Se suponía que solo era sexo sin complicaciones.

–Ya, claro. Un sexo sin complicaciones que ha durado cinco días.

Empecé a pasear por el salón y luego me volví hacia mi hermana, desesperada.

–¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres?

–Por supuesto, claro que sí. Nada de emociones, nada de relaciones.

No le conté que temía que fuera demasiado tarde para eso, pero seguramente Rosie lo sabía ya porque me miró, suspirando.

–La buena noticia es que aún faltan seis horas para Año Nuevo, así que no te has cargado tu propósito. Puedes empezar de cero en cuanto den las doce. Tengo entradas para el Skyline. Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta.

–¿El Skyline? ¿Cómo has conseguido entradas? Las fiestas de Año Nuevo en el Skyline son legendarias.

–Conozco a mucha gente en el gimnasio –mi hermana me miró con expresión satisfecha–. Lo pasaremos en grande y te olvidarás de él.

Yo sabía que no iba a olvidarme de Edward ni un segundo y me gustaría preguntarle si ella había olvidado al que no debe ser nombrado, pero no me atreví.

–¿Hemos quedado allí con alguien conocido?

–Con un montón de gente y tú iras con la cabeza bien alta. Y llevarás tu vestido negro favorito porque estás divina con él.

–Genial –dije yo, intentando olvidar que lo que quería era estar en el apartamento de Edward –. Será mi primera aparición pública desde que me quedé en tetas y debería ponerme algo elegante.

Me encantaba mi vestido negro, con unos cristalitos cosidos a la tela que brillaban con la luz. Lo había encontrado rebajado en una tiendecita de segunda mano. No habría podido comprarlo de otra forma porque era de diseño y estaba nuevo, aún tenía la etiqueta puesta. Según me contaron, la propietaria pensaba adelgazar para poder ponérselo, pero no lo había conseguido. Afortunadamente para mí.

Rosie tenía razón, era el vestido perfecto para esa noche.

Imagino que mi falta de alegría era porque iba a ver a algunos de los que me habían visto medio desnuda.

–Vamos a arreglarnos juntas como hacemos siempre y mientras lo hacemos me lo contarás todo.

Como era mi hermana y eso era lo que hacíamos, se lo conté todo: lo que había sentido, lo que sentía en aquel momento… que era un asco, si quieres que sea sincera.

Arreglarme para salir debería haber sido divertido, pero no lo fue. Rosie abrió una botella de champán que quedaba del almuerzo de Navidad, pero me recordaba tanto a Edward …

–¿Has terminado? –mi hermana se había puesto un vestido de terciopelo con redecilla a los lados y escotado en la espalda que, con su tipazo, le quedaba estupendo. El pelo rubio suelto sobre los hombros un poco despeinado, porque así resultaba más sexy, y unos tacones de vértigo con esas piernazas.

–Madre mía.

–Lo mismo digo –Rosie sonrió–. Imagino que el sexo sin complicaciones empezará cinco segundos después de la medianoche, ¿no? Venga, vamos, el taxi acaba de llegar.

Me habría gustado estar ilusionada por la fiesta y habría sido más fácil si el taxi no hubiese tomado el mismo camino que Edward cuando me llevó a su apartamento el día de Navidad.

– Edward vive aquí.

Rosie miró por la ventanilla–. Ahora sí que estoy impresionada.

Se habría quedado más impresionada si supiera cuánto había trabajado para llegar donde estaba y los sacrificios que había hecho por su hermana, pero no dije nada. No debía hablar de Edward, ni siquiera debería pensar en él.

Llegamos al Skyline y tomamos el ascensor hasta el último piso

Mientras dejábamos los abrigos en el ropero, Rosie frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás bien?

–¡Genial!

Nuestros amigos ya estaban allí, haciéndonos señas. Los que no habían aceptado la invitación a la boda (porque Mike caía mal a mucha gente) querían saber si los rumores eran ciertos. Naturalmente, al saber que era así todos desearon haber ido para darme apoyo moral. Sí, seguro.

–Eres tremenda, Bella –sonriendo, Rob me pasó un brazo por los hombros y, de repente, agradecí tener amigos. Los amigos eran como parachoques, hacían que los golpes doliesen menos.

Vi a Rosie observándome e intenté poner cara de estar pasándolo bien, pero ella sabía que no era así.

–Lo olvidarás con el tiempo –me dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndome una copa de champán–. Un día despertarás y descubrirás que ya no te duele.

–¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti con Emmet?

Ay, Dios, había pronunciado su nombre. Llevaba cinco años sin meter la pata y de repente…

Estaba muerta.

Mi hermana iba a matarme allí mismo, en la pista de baile el día de Nochevieja.

Estaba rígida, sin saber cómo disculparme, cuando Rosie me abrazó.

–Si apareciese aquí ahora mismo ni siquiera me daría cuenta –me dijo al oído. Luego se tomó el champán de un trago. Y luego tomó otra copa y también se la bebió de un trago.

Yo estaba a punto de decir que si Emmet apareciese en ese momento ella no se daría ni cuenta porque estaría inconsciente, pero mi hermana dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano.

–Venga, vamos a bailar.

Nos encantaba bailar juntas. Considerando lo que podía hacer con esas piernas, Rosie se mostraba muy contenida. La mitad de los hombres estaban pendientes de ella y algunos también me miraban a mí, pero yo me alegraba de estar bailando con mi hermana porque no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos.

Entonces levanté la mirada y lo vi en la puerta.

Edward Cullen.

Él no me había visto porque estaba mirando alrededor, como buscando a alguien. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta, tal vez el Tom Ford de la boda, aunque en esta ocasión la camisa era negra. Como siempre, estaba guapísimo de morirse, más aún ahora que sabía lo que era estar con él.

Al verlo, sentí una explosión de emoción y alegría… seguida de un momento de pánico.

No podría soportar verlo con otra mujer, pero todas las cabezas se habían girado hacia la puerta porque Edward era la clase de hombre que eclipsaba a cualquier otro sin intentarlo siquiera.

Estaba tan alucinada que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado de bailar… hasta que Rosie me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la pista y esconderme detrás de una columna.

–Tengo que irme de aquí. Siento mucho arruinarte la noche, pero me voy a casa.

La música seguía sonando a todo volumen y mi hermana movía los labios, pero yo no podía descifrar una sola palabra. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rosie me llevó a la terraza donde todo el mundo se había reunido para ver los fuegos artificiales que empezarían a medianoche.

–Respira.

–Voy a llamar a un taxi.

–No vas a irte.

–Tengo que hacerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque… porque no podría soportar verlo con otra mujer. No quiero ni imaginarlo siquiera.

–¿Y eso no te dice nada?

–Pues claro que sí. ¡Dice que me he cargado mi propósito para el nuevo año antes de que den las doce!

–Tal vez deberías olvidarte de ese propósito.

Pensé en el dolor y la agonía que iba con todas las relaciones. En la esperanza y la terrible desilusión.

–No pienso volver a pasar por eso.

–¿Por qué? Has estado cinco días en la cama con ese hombre. Cinco días. Lo has pasado en grande, le has contado cosas y él te ha escuchado, algo que no hacía Mike. Le gustas, Bella.

–Ha venido aquí a ligar.

–Está buscándote –insistió mi hermana–. Ese hombre tan guapo está buscándote por toda la sala y tú no vas a esconderte.

–Meteré la pata. Mira lo que pasó con Mike.

–Mike era un imbécil –dijo Rosie–. Salías con él porque… francamente, no sé por qué salías con él. Las dos sabemos que se nos dan fatal las relaciones, pero Mike no era para ti y Edward sí. Hay algo entre vosotros dos. No lo tires por la ventana.

–Seguramente no está buscándome a mí. Me marcho y si me quieres me dejarás ir –hice una mueca de dolor cuando mi hermana apretó mi brazo. En serio, si la policía se quedaba algún día sin grilletes podrían utilizar a Rosie.

–Te quiero y por eso no voy a dejar que te marches. No voy a dejar que te cargues esta relación.

–Es que me da miedo.

–Ya lo veo, pero no pasa nada por tener miedo mientras lo hagas de todas formas.

Pensé en decirle que ella no lo había hecho desde que el que no puede ser nombrado le rompió el corazón, pero decidí que mencionar su nombre dos veces en una noche después de cinco años de silencio era un riesgo demasiado grande. Además, aquel era mi pánico y no quería compartirlo.

–Seguro que me romperá el corazón.

–Puede que no.

Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan seria.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No dijiste que mi propósito para el nuevo año era buena idea?

–Eso fue antes de verte con él –Rosie sonrió–. Si huyes de Edward es que estás mal de la cabeza, cariño.

Yo acababa de emitir un sonido que era algo entre un sollozo y una risita cuando vi a Edward en la puerta, con esos ojazos verdes clavados en mi cara. No miraba a nadie más y eso que había docenas de mujeres esperanzadas.

Rosie soltó mi muñeca y mi sangre hizo un bailecito de alegría, aliviada por fin al poder fluir sin ser interrumpida.

–Perdona, pero esta canción me encanta –murmuró, pasando a mi lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Edward la saludó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme.

No podía esconderme en ningún sitio. Estaba atrapada en la terraza y temblando. Había dejado de nevar, pero hacía un frío horrible.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre mis hombros.

–Pensé que te haría falta una chaqueta.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al notar su calor. Me daba pánico que supiera lo que sentía. Solo tenía que ser sexo y yo me había saltado las reglas. Me sentía como un caracol sin su protector caparazón, expuesta y esperando que me aplastase una pesada bota.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–He venido a buscarte –respondió Edward, aparentemente seguro de sí mismo–. Hay cosas que necesito decirte. Preferiblemente antes de que el reloj dé la medianoche.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tu volvo se convierte en una calabaza a medianoche?

Quería hacerlo reír, pero me miraba muy serio.

–Estaba a punto de pedirte que salieras conmigo cuando empezaste a salir con Mike.

El ruido de la gente y el estruendo de la música desaparecieron como por ensalmo.

–¿En serio?

–Estaba a punto de cruzar la sala para hablar contigo, pero no fui lo bastante rápido. Y por eso tuve que sufrir viéndote con Mike durante diez largos meses. Y tuve que ver lo mal que lo pasabas cuando Mike se acostó con tu amiga – Edward apretó los labios, claramente enfadado–. Verte con él era como ver un accidente de coche a cámara lenta. Yo solo quería empujarte para que no sufrieras el golpe.

– Edward …

–Mike te restaba valor siempre que podía. Esa noche, en el restaurante, cuando te hizo quedar mal delante de todos… –su voz estaba cargada de rabia y me pregunté cómo podía haber pensado que era un hombre frío. Conmigo era todo lo contrario.

–No le gustaba que hablase de mi trabajo. Le parecía aburrido, especialmente si estábamos con gente.

–Mike te veía como una amenaza. Quería estar con alguien que lo hiciera sentir importante, no con alguien mejor que él. Te hacía quedar mal y, en lugar de protestar, tú se lo permitías. Él hizo que dejaras de ser tú misma.

Era cierto.

–Pero eso fue culpa mía. Estaba intentando que la relación funcionase.

–¿Cómo va a funcionar una relación si dos personas no se gustan tal como son? ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?

También tenía razón en eso.

–Me sorprendió que fueras testigo en su boda.

–¿Por qué crees que lo hice, Bella? Mike y yo apenas habíamos hablado desde la noche que se emborrachó y yo tuve que llevarte a casa.

–¿Entonces por qué…?

–Acepté porque me dijo que tú serías una de las damas de honor. Al principio no lo creí. No podía creer que te hubieran pedido que fueras dama de honor en la boda y que tú hubieras aceptado.

Yo carraspeé, incómoda.

–¿Temías que metiese la pata?

–No, me preocupaba que lo pasaras mal –respondió él–. Sabía que necesitarías que alguien cuidase de ti. Estaba allí por ti.

–¿Por mí? –logré preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta.

–Me has preguntado por qué acepté ser testigo en la boda de Mike y fue por eso. Por ti.

–Pero no dejabas de mirarme durante la ceremonia y pensé que te parecía mal que estuviera allí.

–_Dios_… – Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo, exasperado–. Te miraba para comprobar que estabas bien. ¿No te diste cuenta? Temía que estuvieras destrozada.

–Lo que acabó destrozado fue mi vestido.

–Debo admitir que no había esperado algo tan literal –dijo Edward, con los ojos brillantes–. Parecías tan asustada que solo quería sacarte de allí.

–Vi el vídeo en YouTube antes de que desapareciera –le confesé.

–Alguien tenía que grabarlo, por supuesto. Pero nadie va a descargárselo, no te preocupes.

–¿Tú has hecho que desaparezca?

Edward pasó un dedo por su labio inferior, en plan mafioso.

–Podemos llamarlo intimidación legal.

Se me doblaron las piernas de alivio, francamente.

–Te lo agradezco mucho, pero me dijiste que siempre tomo malas decisiones.

–Salir con Mike fue una mala decisión. Aceptar ser dama de honor en su boda fue aún peor.

De repente, empecé a verlo todo como lo veía Rosie.

–Siempre estabas ahí cuando necesitaba que alguien me echase una mano. Me ofreciste tu chaqueta, me llevaste a casa cuando Mike estaba borracho, me diste múltiples orgasmos cuando pensé que me iba a morir de frustración.

–Quiero mucho más que un agradecimiento –cuando Edward tomó mi cara entre las manos mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que pensé que la gente podría escucharlo por encima de la música.

–¿De verdad?

–Te deseo, Bella. A ti –sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos–. No una versión de ti que haya creado porque es la que me conviene, sino a ti, a la auténtica Bella. A la Bella que vi la primera noche, la inteligente, la que sabe de motores y cohetes y quiere un puesto en la NASA. La Bella que es capaz de hacer sumas imposibles de memoria, la que adora las llamas y haría cualquier cosa por su hermana. La Bella en la que he pensado cada noche durante veinte meses, tres semanas y un día.

Yo no podía respirar.

– Edward …

–La Bella que aparece en la boda de su ex porque es demasiado orgullosa como para decirle que es un canalla. La Bella que le hace la cera a un pavo y la que busca el vibrador Edward en Internet…

–Bueno, ya está bien –colorada hasta la raíz del pelo miré alrededor, pero la gente estaba demasiado ocupada pasándolo en grande como para fijarse en nosotros. En cualquier caso, ya había tenido suficientes humillaciones públicas por un año, así que tiré de su mano para llevarlo tras la columna–. Mi propósito para el nuevo año era tener sexo sin complicaciones. Solo sexo con hombres guapísimos que no me importasen nada.

–Lo sé, pero aún no estamos en el nuevo año –su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía–. Aún tienes cinco minutos para cambiar de opinión. Hazlo, Bella.

Yo lo miré y lo que vi en sus ojos hizo que me marease.

–¿Qué sugieres? Y no pienso dejar el chocolate ni el alcohol, te lo advierto.

–¿Qué tal dejar las relaciones con hombres que quieren que seas alguien que no eres? – Edward hablaba en voz baja, mirándome con ternura–. ¿Qué tal si empiezas el nuevo año siendo tú misma? ¿Qué tal si volvemos a mi casa y empezamos el nuevo año como vamos a continuarlo… en la cama, en el jacuzzi, juntos?

Era como si alguien me hubiese dado una patada en las rodillas; estuve a punto de caerme al suelo.

Todo el mundo estaba en la terraza, esperando que diese las doce. Rosie, que estaba esperando el inicio de la cuenta atrás con nuestros amigos, me sonrió. Y yo sabía lo que estaba pensando: que sería una idiota si le diese la espalda a algo tan bueno.

Y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Así que miré a Edward y le eché los brazos al cuello.

–Estos últimos cinco días han sido los mejores de mi vida.

Empezaron a sonar las campanadas y la gente empezó a contar, pero yo seguía mirándole a los ojos. Aquello parecía mucho más que el comienzo de un nuevo año.

–Para mí también –susurró él.

–¿Tendré acceso permanente a tu Tom Ford?

–De todas formas, siempre la llevas puesta.

Después de una última campanada oímos gritos y luego una explosión de fuegos artificiales que iluminó todo el cielo de Londres.

Edward me besó, lenta y profundamente, provocando más fuegos artificiales dentro de mí hasta que, por fin, levantó la cabeza.

–¿Cuál es tu propósito para el nuevo año?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía yo misma. De verdad. Me di cuenta de que aquella era mi vida y podía vivirla como quisiera. No tenía que ser otra persona. Era la dueña de mis sueños y podía sentirme emocionada por mi futuro. Y quería que Edward fuese parte de ese futuro.

Así que sonreí de oreja a oreja.

–Vamos a tu apartamento y te lo demostraré.

FIN


End file.
